Expressed Actions and Written Words
by tojot
Summary: [Story Completed] It's the common Relena runs away with a twist, that is all I can say. Hope you like it. Please R
1. Escape

Well here it is, I have been working on it for a while. There is definitely OCC-ness from what my friends tell me, but occ-ness is what makes a story a little fun, right? Well, here is my disclaimer: I Don't own Gundam Wing...Yadda Yadda....Please don't sue, I am broke; especially with car payments.  
  
Well on with the story.  
  
Expressed Actions and Written Words  
  
Chapter 1: Es...ca....pe..  
  
By Tojot  
  
She placed aside a stack of folders she had just finished approving and stared across the desk at the teddy bear. It had been two years since she had received it from Heero. Right now her heart felt empty, she had become fed up with her job. Being Vice-Foreign Minister was taking its toll on her and her sleeping habits. Trying to keep the peace was harder than any one thought. She knew it was necessary now not to take the weapons away from the people but let the people choose to throw them away to achieve peace. She also knew that sometimes force was needed to stop a threat. Now she just wanted to get away, to run away and leave it all behind, from the merciless task of keeping the peace, to the disappearance of Heero. Relena had become silent again, never wanting to talk to anyone. Relena turned her chair to look out the large window that was behind her. The colony outside was quiet, calm and welcoming; but none of it matched what she felt in her heart. Lonely. It felt too..... Fake. The life that she had been born into was not what she wanted. She just wanted to not care about everything and have a simple life that didn't involve long boring conferences and meetings with men twice her age, the people who didn't know her true feelings and sometimes used her to get what they wanted. She felt used, and she didn't want to feel that way. She wanted to be with Heero. But she couldn't. He had disappeared soon after the Mariemaia Army incident and she hadn't seen him since. She had already made up her decision to disappear without a trace left behind, to get away and not come back to this life that she knew all too well. Just like Heero disappeared. She had learned to numb the feeling and hide it away from all who were around her with an indifferent face. She never felt like smiling. It was too much. There was a knock on the door that shattered her train of thought.  
  
"Come in." She said still facing the window.  
  
"We've come to visit the birthday girl." A familiar voice said as he came in.  
  
"Happy birthday Ms. Relena." Another familiar voice added. Relena turned around to see her visitors. It was Duo and Quatre. Both had gift for her, but Duo had two. Quatre really couldn't think on what to get her so he ended up getting her a gift card to his favorite designer store.  
  
"Thanks Quatre I will put it to good use." Relena said as she looked at a smiling but tired Quatre. He had been also trying his hardest to bring peace, but he was also co-operating the Winner family corporation with his many sisters.  
  
"Here, this is from me and Hilde." Duo said handing her a gift that was messily wrapped in Christmas themed wrapping paper and duct tape. Relena had to chuckle at how pathetic it looked. With the duct tape she had to rip the paper. It was a metal clip bookmark and a picture of all the guys and Relena. It was taken on MOII, just 5 hours after Heero had blasted Libra's block A to smithereens. All the guys except Quatre and Heero were still in their space suits, Quatre was in a hospital gown, running about, it was after his wound (he received it from the duel with Dorothy) was taken care of and he had slept for a few hours. Relena and the others had forced Heero to take a shower, so Heero was running around in a bathrobe when the picture was taken.  
  
"Thank you Duo and send Hilde my thanks." Relena said as she smiled at the picture.  
  
"I will." The braided boy smiled, "Oh by the way, Heero left this for me to give it to you." Duo placed a package wrapped in brown paper on the desk in front of Relena.  
  
"Thank you for bringing it." She said being cordial.  
  
"Well we have to go, I have a lot of work to do and Duo needs to catch his shuttle flight back to L2. Farewell Ms. Relena." Quatre said as he went out the door.  
  
"Thank you for coming, bye." Relena said.  
  
"See ya later, O'Jousan." Duo said as he trailed after Quatre and shut the door behind him. She stared at the package that Heero had Duo bring. No way was she going to open it now. It was probably something that could make her change her mind about disappearing. Heero always did those sorts of things without realizing how much it helped. She pushed it aside and went back to work, burying herself deeper into the files and documents.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
3:15 AM read on the clock as She tiptoed over to the door, careful not to step on the floorboards that creaked. Quickly grabbing the black leather backpack that was placed carefully beside it, she looked back in her room, noticing Heero's gift, which she received two weeks before, still wrapped in its brown paper. She picked it up wanting to not leave it behind; she stuffed it into the pack. She opened the door. No noise came from the old hinges, since she had the maid oil them a few days before. She had this whole thing planned out except on where she would go after she did escape. Relena had found out the sleeping habits of all the house staff, knowing all would be asleep except one, Doc. You would never now when he was awake or asleep until you saw him. For some weird reason his sleeping habits were never a constant factor, always changing. She checked on her brother and his wife, making sure that they were asleep and dropping off a letter for them to find in the morning.  
  
"Farewell Milliardo and Ms. Noin." She whispered before she carefully shut the door. Even though Noin was married to Milliardo, her maiden name stuck to her like a nickname. Relena thought it strange that it happened that way, but everyone knew Lucrezia Noin as Noin. Relena knew Milliardo was going to be mad when he found out that she disappeared. She made it to the stairwell, this was going to be the hard part, but she knew which steps creaked and which didn't thanks to the diagram she made.  
  
'The Diagram!' She thought, 'I left it back in the room.' She quickly tiptoed back to her room to get the notebook that had all the diagrams of which routes to take out of the large house. She picked it up off the bed and checked inside just to make sure there was no tampering. She looked around the room again just to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind that she thought was necessary to take. Her laptop, she could keep in touch with people without being successfully traced. She checked it to make sure it had no tracking device on it. It did, underneath and it was screwed on. She quickly pulled out the small screwdriver kit that she kept in the drawer and detached the device. She knew Milliardo liked to keep good tabs on her whereabouts. She put both the kit and the laptop inside her pack and made way back to the door. She heard a noise out in the hallway in which she just came from. It was Doc; he had just finished his nightly prowl and was going to bed. Relena knew that if Doc passed her room coming from the direction of the stairs and hearing a light slam of a door, he would be asleep in five minutes. The old man was Pagan's best friend and Milliardo's butler. Slam!!!!!!!  
  
The clock read 3:30 AM when she finally slipped out of her room and tiptoed down the stairs. Using a small flashlight to look at the diagram and her footing, she made it down without a sound. But she knew she wasn't free just yet. Referring to her notebook every so often, she made it to the garage. She had a plethora of vehicles to choose from. She wore her leather pants and jacket. She pulled on her black leather boots and grabbed her black helmet from the wall, she made her way to the newest bike, her bike in which she bought and but hadn't licensed it yet, until the day before. She pulled the brand new license plate out of her pack and put it on the bike. She didn't want Milliardo tracking her through it, and she made sure her bike was pretty common bike among riders. She checked the bike for tracking devices. She found three and removed them. She thought back when Milliardo forced her to get her license to drive all vehicles parked in the garage, including the motorcycles. Never did he know that Relena planned on using her newly learned skills to get away from him and everything else. She placed on her helmet and wheeled the bike out of the garage. She wheeled the cycle in the different direction of her destination. Once she was out of earshot of the house, She turned on the motor and hopped on. Driving down the road, she took a detour that would give her a round about route into town without having to go past the house again. She knew no one would recognize her if they did see her. They would just mistake her for a man. She pulled up to the ATM machine, punched in her pin-number and set the amount. She removed $100,000 dollars from her account, some bills in Hundreds, some in fifties, some in twenties, tens, fives, and ones. She hid the money in several different pockets within the backpack that was slung on her back. She picked up some food from a convenience store, considering that it was the only store open this early in the morning. She checked her watch 4:30 AM. Relena was tired and needed to sleep. She found a small motel and checked in, the manager being half asleep when she rang the service bell. She knew she might not receive very much service here, but it didn't matter, she wanted her privacy. The manager told her since she was checking in at this time she could stay another night since the checkout time was at 11:00 AM. She paid for her room and grabbed the key and drove to the part of the building where her room was. She got to the room, thank goodness it was clean, locked her door tight, removed her pack and boots and then clothes (leaving the t-shirt that was underneath the jacket) and crashed on the bed. The first phase of Operation Fleeing Angel was completed successfully.  
  
"Mission Complete." Relena said with a yawn. She found the words somewhat odd for her to say and started to laugh at the coincidence that it sounded a little like Heero.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Heero, you better get down here or I'll go up there to get you!!!" Milliardo yelled.  
  
"Geez, you don't hafta bite his head off." Duo commented.  
  
"Shut up Duo, Zechs what's the problem?" Heero asked.  
  
"Relena has run off." Zechs tried to calm down.  
  
"I'll be right there." Heero said as he ended the transmission. "Come on Duo." Heero continued as he picked up his jean jacket.  
  
"Why do I have to go? She isn't my girlfriend." A stubborn Duo complained, folding his arms and refused to move.  
  
"Because she is still our friend." Heero retorted as he grabbed the reluctant Duo's braid and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"Ow, okay I get the point, oww, oww, leggo."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
She slept till 12:30. She was groggy but at least she had slept better. She needed to change her identity now; she pulled the hair dying kit out of her bag, as well as a pair of scissors and a contact case. She looked in the mirror. The long hair had to go. Taking the scissors and handful of hair.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Heero stepped out of the car rental that Duo got a bargain for and quickly made his way up to the large house with Duo and Hilde trailing behind. After ringing the doorbell, he got an immediate answer of being punched in the jaw.  
  
"This your fault that she left isn't it?" Zechs demanded as he cracked his knuckles and prepared for a second assault. Heero quickly regained composure and punched the angry Peacecraft prince in the gut. Zechs doubled over in pain and shock, realizing how soft he had become since the war.  
  
"Do you think I would be here if it was." Heero calmly answered, "But I want Relena to come back just as much as you do." Heero said. His eyes were not to be seen through his long bangs. Just then Zechs managed to get air and ran into Heero, knocking the guy over. Heero punched him in the face knocking him off. They had already drawn a crowd of Duo, Hilde, Noin, and few members of the house staff, including Doc. Poor Doc; Zechs had punched him earlier for being awake while Relena was about to leave and not stopping her. Zechs had already seen the security cameras. He had also tried to locate her using the tracking devices, but they failed when he realized that she had taken them off.  
  
"Are you boys done brawling? Or should I have to call in the Preventer's to break you up." Noin commented as Heero got a swift punch in the chest, knocking him over.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just let them get rid of all their pent up frustrations, they would be much easier to deal with that way." Duo told Noin.  
  
"True. Do you either of you want to come in for tea?" She asked both Duo and Hilde.  
  
"Sure, sounds much nicer than seeing those two fight." Hilde said as she pointed to the fighters out in the yard, beating the living daylights out of each other.  
  
"Naa, I'll just watch them beat the pulp out of each other." Duo said and they left him on the front steps to watch the action.  
  
*~*~*~ Author's Note *~*~*~  
  
PLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZEEEE Review. I would like to read your opinion 'kay. ^_^ 


	2. What's the Diff?

Well the second chapter too, I have never put the first and second up in the same sitting. Not bad. Still OCC-ness. I am not changing it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue, I'm broke. I do own the kind and Irish, Kate, though. ^_^ I like to add OC's  
  
Well here is the Second Chapter.  
  
Expressed Actions and Written Words  
  
Chapter 2: What's the diff?  
  
By: Tojot  
  
"What is it with guys and the need to inflict pain on one another?" Hilde commented as she picked up her teacup and looked out the window at the brawl still going on outside. Wincing when she saw Millairdo on the receiving end of what Duo liked to call a "noggin buster." Whenever Heero and Duo would get into a fight because Duo did something stupid, Duo would never have a chance because of Heero's "noggin buster." But Milliardo seemed to be taking it better than Duo ever could. Duo would usually be out cold.  
  
"I don't know, I just think that they're trying to prove that they're the dominant male." Noin stated. Hilde noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the coffee table.  
  
"What's that?" She asked as she pointed to it.  
  
"Relena's letter that she left us." Noin simply answered  
  
"I take it Zechs wasn't to pleased when he read it?"  
  
"That's why it's crumpled up."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Sure." Noin answered handing the crumpled letter to the girl. Hilde uncrumpled the paper to reveal a short letter written by Relena.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Dear Milliardo and Noin,  
  
I know that when you read this letter that you will not be pleased. I felt so shut in, confined and protected from the world that I couldn't stay any longer. This was not your fault, my position was binding. There are so many things that I still do not understand yet and I believe I need some time alone to sort out my thoughts and feelings on my own. I hope you understand. I wish never to return and I beg you to not bring me back. Zechs, I want you to take over as vice foreign minister in my vacancy. I love you all.  
  
Relena  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Zechs, quit trying to place the blame on me, or anyone else. It was Relena's decision to run away." Heero breathed through his teeth, after they had both hit the ground, both too tired to fight anymore. What Heero had said hit Zechs really hard.  
  
"It was also Relena's decision to force me into her position of vice- foreign minister. Do you think I really want it?" Zechs said as he tried to roll over onto his stomach but was to tired and fell back onto his back.  
  
"Are you guys done fighting?" Duo asked as he stood between the tired men.  
  
"Where is Noin?" Zechs asked, still lying there.  
  
"Oh, She and Hilde went inside for tea. Now if you'll excuse me tea sound really good." Duo said as a few of the house staff members picked Zechs and Heero up.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The hair was short now, longest strands went past her jaw and those were located just in front of the ear. Relena looked different already. She grabbed the hair dying kit and went into the bathroom. She followed the directions and turned up with black hair. As she stood in front of the mirror, she realized that she had missed something completely. Her eyebrows. They were still blonde. She groaned that she had to go through the process again, but she did it anyway or she would regret it later. She finished and could barely recognize herself in the mirror. At this point she was starting to have second thoughts about putting herself through this. She told herself that she was just going to have to let go, change doesn't happen without action. For every action there was a reaction.  
  
Phase two was nearly completed. Relena pulled another bottle out of her pack; it was a sunless tanning solution. She showered before she put it on so it wouldn't wash off in the shower, and would be able to soak in and change the color of her skin. After she let it dry, the bottle told her to rinse (not wash) the excess off. She placed a fake tattoo on her lower back, one on her ankle and another on her shoulder. Her transformation was coming nicely. She no longer looked like herself, except for her eyes, which were still a gorgeous aqua blue. She grabbed the contact case from the counter, on which it was placed. She removed the lids to reveal that they were color changing contact lenses. She looked down at them, they were the last part of the transformation, but she still dreaded it. She wished that she wasn't so recognizable in public. With a sigh, Relena placed the hazel contacts in her eyes. It was done. Just then her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since dinner the night before and it was approaching dinnertime again. She was just about to dive into her grocery supplies she picked up the night before, when a gentle knock came to the door. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror, approved and opened the door to the maid. The girl was average height, looked like she had a little more muscle on her than regular girls, "Hi, may I get ye any towels, amenities, or order food from a restaurant?" she asked timidly in a soft but deep voice. It sounded Irish. The maid looked a little tired. The room that Relena was in was the last thing she needed to do that day.  
  
"Um. I do need towels, amenities would be nice and you order food?"  
  
"Aye. And pick it up too." The maid smiled an honest smile. Pizza was really sounding good at this time.  
  
"Order me a large pepperoni pizza." Relena said handing her a twenty. The girl pulled out a cell phone and pre-ordered.  
  
"They said it should be ready in twenty minutes," She said as she flipped the phone shut. "I'll go get ye those towels and amenities. But first I need to get yer dirty towels." Relena gathered all the towels for the girl and handed them to her. She took off with the towels. Minutes later, she came with clean towels and a fresh stock of amenities.  
  
"Here, ye go. By the way, ye're Ms. Relena Darlian aren't ye?" The maid said. Relena's eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh, don't be worried, I won't tell anyone that ye're here and I won't ask why ye're here either, it's just not me business." the maid added.  
  
"How could you tell?" Relena asked.  
  
"The way ye speak and I can recognize yer voice pretty well, especially when I hear it on the news constantly. It is very expressive."  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize."  
  
"Can I take yer garbage for ye?" the maid asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah.. Um. what's your name?"  
  
"Just call me Kate."  
  
"Okay, Kate." Relena said repetitiously. Kate looked at her watch, "It just about time, the pizza will be done soon, I'd better go." She said taking the garbage with her. Ten minutes later Kate returned with the pizza, and two replacement garbage bags.  
  
"Here ye go, and here's the change for the pizza." She said as she handed Relena a hot pizza and the change.  
  
"Hey Kate, are you going to be here tomorrow?" Relena asked.  
  
"No, it's me day off. But the other maid will be here, but she doesn't do orders, though."  
  
"Well, tell me then do you know of a place that I could go outside town, like faraway so no one could find me?" Relena asked. Kate scratched her head and then answered.  
  
"Strangely enough, I do," she pulled a notepad out of her pocket, wrote on it, and gave it to Relena.  
  
"Thanks." Replied Relena.  
  
"Well I have to be getting home, fair thee well and God be with ye on yer journey." Kate said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Farewell." Relena never saw Kate again, but this chance encounter with the kind maid would change her life forever and lead her on a journey she would never forget.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Oww...." Zechs yelped when the resident nurse cleaned his bleeding lip with alcohol.  
  
"Oh, quit being such a big baby." The nurse told the guy. He looked to the other side of the room to see Heero, who was also getting his battle wounds treated; he had remained silent throughout the ordeal of it as well.  
  
"Oww!" Zechs lashed out again when the nurse touched the bump on his head.  
  
"So Heero got you with the 'noggin buster'." Duo rubbed it in.  
  
"Is that what you call it." Zechs grimaced as he rubbed at the sore bump.  
  
"Yeah, but it's amazing that you're still conscious after receiving one. I would be out for hours." Duo mused.  
  
"Ha ha. What I still can't believe is that he hasn't lashed out at the nurse yet." Zechs commented looking at the silent boy who was the same age of his younger sister.  
  
"It's the disappearance of Relena that hurts him more than anything else you could throw at him." Duo said.  
  
"So he is in love with her." Noin added.  
  
"Yep. I am just glad he didn't kill me when he heard the news that the little missy ran away."  
  
"Why would he want to kill you?" Noin asked.  
  
"Who do you think knows Heero Yuy's violent tendencies more than the person who annoys him the most?" Hilde cut in as she kissed Duo on the cheek.  
  
"You do have a point. Owww....." Zechs commented as the nurse cleaned the bleeding wound on his cheek.  
  
"Hey." Duo tried to think of a come back but stopped when he realized that Hilde was right. ".... Quit pickin' on me." Duo mopped as his bottom lip stuck out. The look on his face made Hilde laugh.  
  
"Quit doing that, I can't think when you do." Hilde let out with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Do what? Oh you mean this?" He said as he put the mopping face on again.  
  
"Yeah, that would be the one." Hilde giggled with excitement as Duo arms went around her and gave her a quick and sloppy kiss. Hilde had to wipe her mouth with her shirtsleeve after he was finished.  
  
"Zechs, is their any possible way we could find her whereabouts?" the silent Heero cut in, changing the subject back to the original one.  
  
"I doubt it, She has gone to great lengths to make sure we could not track her down. I have received absolutely no leads from anyone, she removed the tracking devices I thought I hid well, and everything she left with was rather common and can be carried around by a normal person. So it is a one in a million chance of finding her and by now she could be unrecognizable." Zechs said.  
  
"Why would she be unrecognizable?" Heero asked.  
  
"You can easily find things to change your appearance at a common department store." Zechs answered, "Heero, I want you to keep up the search for Relena, and don't give up till you find her." Zechs continued as he left the room.  
  
"Hnn.....Mission Accepted." Heero grunted in compliance.  
  
*~*~*~ Author's note *~*~*~  
  
You will have to wait for chapter 3, but please review, I would like to read your opinions, 'kay. 


	3. The Search Has BEGUN!

Wow, Chapter Three this soon, what can I say. Well anyway. I would like to thank those who reviewed and I hope you'll like the third chapter to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, wish I did though. But since I don't Bandai, can't sue me because I put in the disclaimer.  
  
Well on with the story.  
  
Expressed Actions and Written Words  
  
Chapter 3: The Search Has..... BEGUN!!!!!  
  
By:Tojot  
  
5:00 am shown on the motel clock as she finished repacking her stuff. She pulled on motorcycling leathers and the backpack and left the motel room that served as a temporary refuge. It was still in the pre-dawn light. Holding onto the slip of paper that had an address and directions on it. Kate so willingly gave her this address, she might as well check it out. From the looks of the address it looked like it was in part of what used to be Ireland, before OZ took it over and turned it into a training ground during the war. She climbed onto her bike, started it up and took off.  
  
She stopped about 3 hours later to take a rest from the long ride and pulled off the road. She never thought that so long on a bike could be so tiring. Sat down on the side of the road and opened her pack. It was about breakfast time and she was in the middle of nowhere and not even close to a restaurant. She admired the beauty of her surroundings. The road that she was on was built on a mountain slope that over looked green hills, lush valleys, and rocky slopes. The cool breeze swept through her recently cut and dyed hair. It felt strange not to have the hair on her neck. For as long as she could remember she always had long hair. But now it was no more. Breakfast was quickly eaten but looking at the surroundings took awhile. She had to pull herself away from the fantastic view of the scenery. Hopping back on her bike she looked again and then left. Her journey wasn't over with yet, she still had a long way to go and she wasn't even close to halfway. She figured that she was near the boarder of former Scotland. There was a bridge that connected the large islands at the shortest distance, hardly anyone took it anymore because it was just as cheap to take a plane from London to Dublin, and it was quicker too. But Relena wanted to take the lowest profile route. A route that no one would think that she would take. What turned out to be interesting is that this trip was more relaxing than stressful just because she was in no hurry. No one could find her easily out here, not even Heero. "Not even Heero...." she murmured to herself as she rode out of the forest and onto the bridge. The blue ocean surrounded her on both sides as the salt air invaded her nostrils.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Achoo!" Heero finally sneezed after his nose had been itching for at least an hour. The dust had to be at least an inch thick under Relena's large bed. But nothing was found that might tell them were she went.  
  
"Ow!" Heero's head bumped into an object that was purposely lodged in between the mattress and the bed frame. It came loose and dropped to the floor with a thump, stirring up the dust and causing Heero to sneeze again. It was small and was hard to see in the newly stirred dust, but when he picked it up and dusted it off, he saw what it was and quickly stuffed it into his shirt.  
  
"Find something?" Duo asked as he lifted the bed skirt to peek under.  
  
"No." Heero lied as he came from under the bed, dusting the dust bunnies from his shirt and pants, he didn't want Duo to know that he had actually found Relena's diary! To Duo, nothing was sacred. If he got his hands on her diary, he would never leave her alone about it.  
  
"Well I found something." Duo said as he placed a drawer on the bed and started rummaging through it. "She had quite a stash!" Duo continued as he pulled out an unopened canister of Pringles.  
  
"Once you pop you can't stop." Duo quoted the commercial as he opened the canister and popped a chip into his mouth. Only the incorrigible Duo would consider Relena's junk food stash more important than finding Relena. With a grunt of disgust directed at his best friend and his eating habits, Heero left the room.  
  
"What!" Duo yelled as he grabbed a bag of gummy bears and followed his friend out of the room.  
  
"Seriously, how does Hilde even stand you?" Heero said, reverting back to monotone.  
  
"How do I stand who?" Hilde said coming up behind them, "YUM GUMMY BEARS! Thanks Duo." She said as she took the gummy bears from Duo, kissed braided boy on the cheek and walked away. With that, Heero had received his answer.  
  
"She's just like you!" Heero said in disgust.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
It took about half an hour to cross the bridge and she was on her way south to Dublin, and from Dublin to Cork. (Atn: yes, Cork is a city, I even looked it up in the atlas) Then from Cork she would go west to Bantry Bay. Relena had heard that the oil refinery had been destroyed in a battle and that Bantry bay was now a partial ghost town, she had also heard that there was an Oz base there until a Gundam invaded it. She didn't know which one, but cared not to know, war was something that greatly displeased her.  
  
She stopped to take another rest, along the beach at Cork. She had already finished a good part of her traveling, but at this time she would continue it in the morning. Riding on a motorcycle for 13 straight hours could make anyone want to loathe the wretched things. A thought struck her mind; she couldn't continue using her name unless she wanted to be caught, and that was one thing she didn't want. She needed to think of a new name and fast before she could go any further. She smelled an interesting flavor. Smoked fish. It was coming from a small restaurant called SAM'S Grill n Pub. It hit like a ton of bricks. "Sam, huh. It might work." She thought out loud. Now she needed a last name. She had run out of all ideas and slumped in the sand because of discouragement as the sun set behind her. She stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"I will be living in this area, what would be a proper last name that would have no one think I am foreign?" She asked herself. She walked back to the bike that had brought her this far and climbed on and drove off only to be stopped at a red light. Relena looked at the name of the street she had come to. O'Malley was it's name. She grinned. She had just completed her alter ego's name. Samantha O'Malley. Finding a hotel, Relena quickly checked in using her new name and went to her room. Removing her clothing she took a hot bath. Since the water felt so comforting, she would catch herself dozing off. She decided to get out of the tub, after her face accidentally went under the water while dozing, causing her to come up coughing and sputtering. She quickly dried off and changed into clean white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Switching on the TV as she climbed into the bed. There was a sudden news brief and it was about her. She quickly turned up the volume.  
  
"This is a news update on the disappearance of the Vice Minister Darlian. There are no leads to her whereabouts, but her brother has taken over her duties for the time being until an election can be held for a new one. We go to John who arranged a meeting with Mr. Peacecraft."  
  
"Thank you Vicki, So what do you think of the sudden disappearance of your sister?" John asked  
  
"She couldn't have done it at the worst of times, it was rather irresponsible of her. But I hope we can find her and bring her back before the election takes place." Zechs commented. Heero could be seen behind him and looked as if he was an unimportant bodyguard. But it looked as if they had been in a fight against each other. They had scratches and bruises all over their faces. The reporter asked Milliardo about them. Millairdo looked behind him to Heero, turned back around and said, "Pent up frustrations." The interview continued.  
  
"Catch me if you can Milliardo." She said as she flipped off the TV and the lamp and crawled into bed.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
He shot up in bed covered in a cold sweat. Nightmares had begun to haunt his dreams. It had been three days since her disappearance. Why did it bother him so much that she was gone? Maybe it had something to do with the gift that he gave to her for her birthday; and maybe the fact that he hadn't seen it around her room when he searched it? He turned on the lamp and quickly picked up a water glass and drank the rest of the contents, his eyes falling to the item on the table. Her diary. Every little confession and unknown desire contained within its pages. It was through luck that the precious little item had fallen into his hands. He couldn't bring himself to read it, especially if she meant it to be hidden from him and his intense Prussian blue eyes. He stood up and walked over to the table and ran his hand over its worn leather cover as if to get an answer. But none came. He wished to read it, but he wanted to give her her privacy. Temptation pulled at him to the point where he could not ignore it and leave it alone to its new resting place, his table. He stood there and stared at it for about an hour before he picked it up. He desperately had to find her and he would give up everything just to do it. Maybe it would provide a clue to her whereabouts. With that thought, he opened it. Relena had been such a mystery to him ever since he met her and her acts were somewhat sudden and surprising.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
It had been an hour since she had left the hotel, and she stopped off at a café for breakfast. She quickly ate, paid for the food and went on her way. She had a while to go before she reached her final destination.  
  
After 3 hours, she rolled into Bantry Bay. The sun was shining strait down at her making the leather she wore incredibly hot. She found a local map in a phone book and found that her destination was a few miles up the coastline of the small town. She drove up to a farmhouse. An old hound dog was asleep on the porch enjoying a nap in the cool sea breeze. There was an old man in a rocking chair right beside the dog. He was watching her. Quickly he brushed his whiskers and stood up slowly.  
  
"What can I do fer ye, Lass?" He said as he slowly creaked down the steps.  
  
"I was given this address by someone." Relena answered.  
  
"Who was it who gave ye me address?" He questioned.  
  
"She told me to call her Kate."  
  
"So Kate was it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, come with me; ye must be tired from yer journey?" He said as he led her inside. The dog stayed in her spot and continued to sleep. The place was clean and cozy.  
  
"Since it be Kate that sent ye here, yer probably lookin' fer a place to stay, right?"  
  
"Right." Relena said timidly.  
  
"Are ye willin' enough to share a house with the likes o' me?"  
  
"Your not perverted are you?"  
  
"No me child, I was married, me wife and I had a nice life t'gether, that was until she died and I been lonely ever since."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that. How long ago did she die?"  
  
"Let's see." He did some quick mind calculation and came up with an answer, "It be twenty-five years now."  
  
"I guess I could stay."  
  
"Well then, come with me. By the way I never asked ye yer name?" He said as he led her up the stairs and to a room.  
  
"Sam. Sam O'Malley."  
  
"What a good strong name ye have. Well Sam, this is the spare room. Sorry it isn' much. But yer lucky enough to get yer own Washer Closet." He said as he opened the door to a small room. It had a small bed in the corner and it had little to no decoration, it was just simple. It reminded her of Heero.  
  
"It'll do."  
  
"Miss O'Malley I have wee few guidelines ye must follow while under this roof: Ye work for what ye get, the price of livin' hasn' been cheap, Ye'll be expected to earn yer keep. No drinken', No smoken', No gamblin', they're nasty little habits and I don' want 'em 'ere. I a fair man an' me name is John Ire, but everyone calls me Grampa or ol' man. I'll expect ye to call me either of the two. Understood?"  
  
"Perfectly." Relena replied as she placed her helmet on the chair in the corner and put her bag on the floor.  
  
"Now that that is settled, there is a stew on the stove if yer hungry." Grampa said with a grin. The mention of food started to make Relena's stomach growl. Her first day there went well, but she knew that she had a long way to go before things would settle down. Relena would do chores around the house until they became a routine; her regular speech was slowly being exchanged for the Irish brogue that was so commonly spoken around her. She even had her motorcycle and helmet go in for a few custom paint changes. Just to escape suspicion.  
  
*~*~*~ Author's Note *~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: "Chance Encounter's of the Freaky Kind" will be awhile so be patient. Please Review so I can read your Opinions, 'Kay. To Rin6 about Feeling has Three Meanings; it might be awhile before I get the inspiration to do another chapter of it. It really has been a hard story to do since it was my first and I didn't really plan before I started it. Sorry for making you wait.  
  
~Tojot~ 


	4. Chance Encounters Of a FREAKY KIND!

Hey there, I am glad you have been patient with me. But I have been surprised with all the reviews; I have never gotten so many for one story before. Please don't stop reviewing. OOC-ness  
  
Well here is the disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, so don't sue. Also, no chairs or tables were badly harmed during the writing of this fiction, they only experienced a bit of nausea from the kamikaze attack. For those who don't know what I am taking about, you must read to find out.  
  
So on with the new chapter  
  
Expressed Actions and Written Words  
  
Chapter 4: Chance Encounters..... Of a Freaky Kind.  
  
By: Tojot  
  
Three months had passed by since her disappearance and Heero still hadn't given up the search for her. Everyone else had given up though, thinking it was a waste of time. He pressed on doing two jobs at once, his Preventer job and the mission of finding Relena. He hoped that she was alive and well.  
  
Heero was at home, busily typing away on his laptop. Her diary was resting next to him waiting to be opened again. Some of the things that were written in it were a little hard to handle and a little too deep and detailed that he would have to put it down for a while out of shock and surprise. She was eccentric in every way, but he didn't think she was capable of this. She would write to the very last juicy detail of dreams, nightmares and even fantasies. Some of which he would be a part of. It sent shivers up his spine.  
  
A tear fell down Heero's cheek. He knew how terribly he missed her. She never really knew how close he was. He would see her practically every day, and she wouldn't even notice him watching her from behind a corner or across the street, before she disappeared without a trace.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
It had been a year and Relena had settled into a simple and normal life. She had found a job at a small coffee shop to pay for the groceries. And Old John Ire had become a surrogate grandfather to her.  
  
"Gramp, ye hafta wake up, ur yer eggs er gonna get culd." She said as she pulled the blanket off the old man.  
  
"Fer Heavens sake, child, let me be fer a few m'r minutes." He said as he played tug-o-war for his blanket with his surrogate grandchild.  
  
"Fine. Have it yer way, but yer gonna have to wake ye own self up. I need to be getting t' work now. Yer eggs are the table, make sure Bess do'en't git t' 'em." Sam said as she gave up the futile attempt of waking him up. She picked up her helmet from the chair.  
  
'Farewell, Gramps, 'll try t' be home b'fer ele'en." Relena said as she put on her angel wing painted helmet, went out the door and hopped on her bike. This was the normal routine in the mornings for her and Relena felt it more relaxing than her old life. This town was a laid back, quiet and calm. No major worries, maybe a few tiffs between neighbors, but all in all nothing big. She also was glad that she wasn't needed for any major political function, making her life comfortable. She also had the Irish brogue down to the most complicated of mannerisms; being around it twenty-four/seven had helped her learn it very quickly.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
It had been eighteen months since her disappearance and Heero was about to give up and shut down the site that had been set up for any leads to Relena's whereabouts. He was just about to delete it when an anonymous message was placed on the empty screen. It surprised him.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
It was the middle of the night, Kate had been a little bored lately and was wondering how Relena was doing in Bantry Bay. It had been a year and a half since the Sanq Princess had asked her for the address. She called Ire.  
  
"H' Ire, I' she still thare?" Kate asked the old man.  
  
"Kate, is that ye? I haven' hird from ye in years. What ye been up to." He said trying to wake up.  
  
"The same old, same old and still workin' at this hotel." She said, "Bye the way, is she still thare?"  
  
"You mean Sam, aye she's still hare." He said on the other end of the line. "Grat, Tha's all I needed to know." Kate said with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
"Kate, Whas ye up to?" Ire interrogated.  
  
"Sam is goin' t' git a little present from 'er past. If she do well, she'll be fine."  
  
"Kate ye know something I don' know, tell me what I' is?"  
  
"I know Sam's real name."  
  
"Ye mean Sam's not 'er real name?"  
  
"Noe, It be Relena Darlian! Now ye must pr'mise ne'er to tell 'er that ye know about it. An' ne'er d'cline that she's yer grandot'er."  
  
"The secrets safe wi' me." Old Ire replied with sincerity. Kate hung up after saying 'farewell' and opened the site that was created for leads to Relena's whereabouts.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"She is in Bantry Bay." The small message read out, no more information was given. Heero ran to a map that was hung on his wall and looked for Bantry Bay. It turned out to be a small community situated on a bay that was on the Atlantic coast of the old Ireland Country. It really wasn't far from were he was. He immediately booked a flight to Dublin and rented a car that would take him the rest of the way, but he would have to do that in the morning, he was tired and needed sleep. With that thought, he fell over onto the bed and was out like a light.  
  
He awoke to the sunlight shining down on his face making him quench his eyelids together. He quickly rolled over to try to get more sleep, but remembered what he had to do today. He packed some needed items got cleaned up and rushed out the door. He was a little excited, that he might get his chance to find her again.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
She awoke and did her regular chores before she left for work. Things went normal for the day, no changes had happened, and things were calm. It was getting later in the evening when a few people started to talk of a mysterious boy who had just checked into the local inn, Relena didn't think much of it and just ignored excited banter. The regular evening rush came in. These people would work the graveyard shifts: their work ranging from fisherman to office workers. They would come in to pick up some coffee before the shop would close. Relena saw a big, burly fisherman at the end of the line waiting to get his coffee. She thought that he was the last one in line. She had missed seeing a young man that had wandered into the shop.  
  
"Here ye go sir, Black Coffee t' go." Relena said as she handed the fisherman a piping hot cup of coffee. He picked it up with a toothy grin.  
  
"Thankye Sam." He replied and turned to leave. That's when she saw him. Heero. Relena couldn't believe it. How did he find her? She wanted to run but couldn't. She caught herself almost dropping the tea cup that she held in her hand. He came up to the counter.  
  
"Coffee, Black." He said bluntly. She realized that he hadn't recognized her. She quickly told herself not to panic.  
  
"Yer new hare." She said as she took a foam cup from the stack beside her. He didn't answer; he just stood there and stared at her. He hadn't changed one bit since the last time she saw him.  
  
"Guess yer one o' those quiet ones." Relena told Heero trying her hardest not to revert to the regular English accent that she had once had. She poured his coffee, put a lid on it and handed it to him. "Car'ful, It be a hot lil' item." She told him as he reached for the cup.  
  
He found the girl in the coffee shop a little strange. She just continued to talk to him even when he didn't take the effort to talk. Heero had a strange feeling about this girl since she reminded him a lot of Relena. But there were a few problems. She didn't even look like Relena. Her hair was short and black. He remembered over hearing Relena tell Hilde that the style wouldn't look good on her. Her skin tone was darker than Relena's and this girl's eyes were hazel and not the aqua blue he wanted to see. Finally, Heero got the courage to ask the girl's name.  
  
"Sam O'Malley, an' don' ye forgit it." She said forcefully as she held out her hand for a handshake.  
  
"Oh." Heero's suspicions were put to rest. She wasn't Relena, she couldn't be. Relena never spoke like this. Relena was never forceful.  
  
"Pr'blem?" Sam inquired.  
  
"I thought that you might be someone else."  
"Who di' ja think I be?"  
  
"Relena Darlian." He blurted  
  
"Oh. Ya know she dis'peared sudd'nly." Sam said leaning on the counter with an arm propping up her head.  
  
"How much do I owe?" Heero said changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, the till don' open after nine, closen' time. After that the coffee's free." Sam said as she pointed to the clock.  
  
"Oh. Is it okay if I stay in and work?" Heero said as he indicated to his laptop. Relena was a little reluctant to let Heero to stay after, but it had been a while since she had seen him.  
  
"Okay, but only til I be done cleanin' up the wee lil' mess knon as a day's filth." She said as she emptied the industrial coffee makers.  
  
"Agreed." He said quietly as he sat down at one of the tables and opened the cursed laptop. 'Heero and his laptop, they are hardly inseparable.' Relena thought with a chuckle as she went into the backroom and shrugged.  
  
Heero found that he could get a lot of work done here at this time of night. The only noise was the sounds of music, quiet music, and the sound of Sam cleaning the shop. No major sounds distracting him from his work. She finished her cleaning the major things, and came out with a small pot of coffee and another cup and sat at the table he was working on.  
  
"Mind if I join ye?" Sam said as she poured him another cup of coffee and one for herself.  
  
"Free World." Heero replied as he busily typed. Beside his laptop was something Relena found familiar. Her Diary. How did he find it? She was just about to protest but quickly stopped when she realized what would happen if she did. She decided to handle the situation from a stranger's point of view.  
  
"What's this?" Sam said as she picked up the book and opening the abused front cover. She definitely knew were the abuse had come from. It came from her. It practically traveled with her wherever she went. It had received a lot of damage. Well, Heero awoke from his busy stupor, saw Sam looking at Relena's diary, and practically launched himself at the pour girl to get the embarrassing item out of her hands. Well, as we all know with every action there is a reaction. He launched himself at her, knocking the table and chairs over in the process. Sam was knocked over and instead of crying or complaining she was incessantly laughing, underneath the weight of Heero Yuy on top of her. It was a rather compromising position for the both of them. Realizing how risqué a position he was in on top of Sam, he quickly grabbed the diary and got up. Sam was still laughing.  
  
"My aren' ye an int'restin' lad. Wha is ye name?" Sam asked still lying there looking up at him. Relena has found the little attack a little exciting. It wasn't everyday that Heero would launch himself at you.  
  
"Heero Yuy." He said quickly.  
  
"Well. Mr. Yuy Don' be doin' that anymore. If ye know wha's good fer ye." Sam said as she glared at him. Relena Purposely said 'Mr. Yuy' to throw Heero off even more of suspecting that she wasn't who she said she was. If she said 'Heero', she might as well be having an arrow sign spelling out in enormous letters: 'RELENA' pointing at her. Heero helped Sam clean up the rest of the mess.  
  
"Well, It's me time t' go." Sam said looking at her watch as soon as everything was finished.  
  
"Let me take you home." Heero offered.  
  
"I hate t' d'cline ye so generous o'fer, but I already have me own transport."  
  
"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Heero asked indicating to the now shut and locked shop.  
  
"No, I's me day off. Gramp's takin' me huntin'." Sam answered, reluctantly for some reason Heero could not make out. He had gotten another clue that Sam couldn't be Relena. Relena never hunted. She started to leave when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Pr'blem?"  
  
"Have you seen Relena Darlian around here at all, Sam?" Heero asked as he held out a picture of her. Relena panicked again she seemed to have a hard time trying to keep herself from reverting back to the old self.  
  
"I don' know, but I do remember hareing a few rumors runnin 'bout." Sam lied. There seemed to be a little glimmer of something glowing in Heero's eyes. She thought it might be hope.  
  
"Fare Thee Well, Mr. Yuy." Sam said as she hopped on her bike started the engine and drove off as did Heero in his car rental. New rumors started to spread about the stranger's interesting habits when going to the coffee shop and the fact that Sam looked happier since his sudden appearance in Bantry Bay. Heero would visit the coffee shop whenever Sam was working. A lot of people thought it as love but it really wasn't. Heero couldn't beat getting free coffee and tranquil surroundings for working in. His room at the in certainly wasn't as welcoming as the coffee shop. *~*~*~ Author's Note *~*~*~  
  
Out of extreme rush, I cannot give you the title of the next chapter due to not having one made up yet, so please be patient 'cause I am still working on chapter 5. In the meantime, PLLEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZEEEEEE review, I would like to read what you though of the new chapter. ^_^ 


	5. And What's This?

Well here it is, the fifth chapter, It may get a little angsty but bare with me cause it won't last very long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. How many times must I say this to get you damned lawyers off my back, and anyway I am broke, so if ye do try t' sue me ye won' get a cent.  
  
I lost my brain during the making of this fanfiction, not to mention the damage to my hair as well. I kept missing a few parts here and there. But fortunately my brain returned to finish the chapter correctly and place in the missed parts.  
  
Expressed Actions and Written Words  
  
Chapter 5: ....... And What's This?  
  
By: Tojot  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Heero had become a common person and was no longer being talked about. He had been searching the area for any lose ends that he could pick up for two months now. He had found a clue here and a clue there but not enough to find her. All he really knew was that she was there. He didn't know where exactly. He came into the coffee shop always after the crowd and working until Sam left at eleven. A few citizens of Bantry Bay decided to quell their curiosity about the young man and Sam.  
  
"There be no romancin' of any kind b'tween us, e's lookin' fer someone else." Sam told the inquisitors.  
  
"An' who it be?" An old man asked.  
  
"E be workin' fer the vis-farin-min'ster emself t' find Relena Darlin." Sam said to the small group. With that they left mostly alone.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"What do you know about Sam?" Heero asked the red/gray haired barber around the corner from the coffee shop,  
  
"I don' tell ye anythin' till ye let me shave off tha' awful beard ye're growin'. An' I'll warn ye I won' do fer free either." The barber pointed to his chair. 'I have nothing else to lose, might as well.' Heero thought as he sat down in the chair. The barber came leaned Heero's head back and covered his face with shaving foam. He then picked up the well-polished, old fashioned shaving blade and began to shave off the two-week thick stubble that had grown on Heero's chin. "So?" Heero said shortly through the shaving foam, "Weren't you going to tell me about Sam.  
  
"Ah Sam." He said with a sigh, "She be a gentile soul with a great love fer human life. Since she came, this town has ne'er been the same, in fact it be better than it been. By the way, rumor goin' 'bout that there be a interest b'tween the two o' ya." The barber said.  
  
"Believe me, there's none!" Heero exclaimed.  
  
"Well, ye don' have t' shout lad." The barber said, "Well that Sam came 'bout two yers or so ago, an' she be livin' with ol' man Ire a wee few minutes nor' o' town, She bein' 'is gran'dot'er an' all I wouln' be surprised." (Atn: the barber's memory is not all there, Sam has only been there for 20 months, which is 4 months shy of two years. He also forgot that Sam started out without the Irish accent.)  
  
"She is his granddaughter?"  
  
"Aye, Laddie, now quit movin' 'round so much, 'r I'll cut ye."  
  
"Sorry." Heero apologized as he laid his head back again.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Heero were going need your help." Une told him over the vid phone. "The threat has tripled since you left and we a going to need all of you Gundam pilots."  
  
"Okay, I'll be over there soon." Heero said as he started to pack his things.  
  
"By the way what was the occasion?" Une asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero asked back.  
  
"You look so clean cut." Une stated.  
  
"The barber insisted of ridding me of the annoying whiskers three days ago and I am still smooth from it. Why do you ask?" Heero asked  
  
"I know of a few men that could use a good shave like that, they have been looking a little grizzly for weeks now."  
  
"Why did I even bother asking?" Heero sighed slowly shaking his head. "They're your partners, mind you. Duo practically has a full beard and he is driving his wife crazy with it. Do you know what is like to have Hilde call you up at two in the morning trying to find out if having a beard was against uniform protocols?"  
  
"I can probably imagine." Heero said, "I need to go now or I'll be a little late getting back there."  
  
"Okay, Bye." Une terminated the transmission. It really never took him very long to pack since he didn't have much. He booked his flight from Dublin to Brussels. The small studio apartment had been the best place to stay during his search now it was no use to him. He turned around and left it. He stuffed his belongings into the seat beside him. Some thing told him that he should tell Sam that he had to temporarily stop the search, for some weird reason she had been so upbeat about helping him find her.  
  
It was raining hard and it felt strange to walk into the coffee shop at that time, but Heero needed to tell Sam the news.  
  
"Sam. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Heero asked the girl on the other side of the counter. He was soaked and Sam tried her hardest to find something to dry him off with but had come up with nothing.  
  
"Aye." Was the simple answer that was given.  
  
"Sam, I have been called away to my other job, it seems that things are getting worse in my absence, so I have no choice." Heero told the girl.  
  
"So what o' Miss Darlin?" Sam asked.  
  
"This is a problem of a war breaking out, Sam, the search for Relena will have to wait." Heero told her.  
  
"So ye be returnin'?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll return." Heero answered.  
  
"Well, Fare Thee Well An' God be with thee on yer journey." Relena said in Kate's fashion. He left soon after that. Relena was a little upset. She had become used to his frequent visits to the shop. Those that were in the shop saw how upset Sam had become.  
  
"Sam, If ye want t' go home ye are welcome to, I'll close up shop." Sam's manager Edelle said.  
  
"Thank ye Edelle, I might have t'." Sam said as she removed her apron.  
  
"So yare in love wi' 'im." Edelle whispered to Sam.  
  
"Aye that I am, bu' don' ye dare tell a livin' soul." Sam whispered back.  
  
"An' what would ye do I' do tell, hmm?" Edelle questioned mischievously.  
  
"I'll tell th' boss what ye an' yer boyfriend 'ave been up t' while ye should be workin'." Sam countered.  
  
"Ye woul'n't would ye?" Edelle asked realizing her mistake on telling Sam anything.  
  
"Try Me!" Sam said loudly. "Now will ye pr'mise ne'er t' tell a livin' soul?"  
  
"Pr'mise!"  
  
"Good, I'll be goin' now." Sam said as she placed on her helmet and leather jacket and went out the door and into the pouring rain. Now it was the talk of the town when Sam started up her motorcycle engine in the middle of that rainy day, No one was expecting it, but everyone heard it. It was Ol' John Ire who got a big surprise when she came home that day, soaked and discouraged.  
  
"Sam, Ye home at this time?" He asked as he took her jacket and helmet and handed her a towel.  
  
"Aye." Sam answered taking the towel gratefully.  
  
"Are ye sick?" Ire asked concerned.  
  
"Ye coul' say so." She answered vaguely.  
  
"Sam, thare's somethin' yer not tellin' me. An' I'm pretty sure it be somethin' t' do with that young man." Ire blurted out. Relena didn't really want to talk about it.  
  
"It does." She quickly answered as to hurry up the process so she wouldn't have to talk more than necessary. Relena knew that the subject couldn't be avoided.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He does have something to do with all this mess." She said in proper English Trying her hardest not to speak in the Irish accent. Ire waited patiently so Sam could gather her thoughts.  
  
"I have been in love with that young man for almost five years now, his name is Heero Yuy and he is The Wing Zero Gundam pilot. What is even worse is my name isn't Samantha O' Malley, it's Relena Darlain."  
  
"Well, I was wonderin' when ye'd tell me. Now me have another question fer ye?" Ire said as he stood up. Relena just stared at him.  
  
"Why'd ye do it?" Ire said in a low voice.  
  
"I couldn't handle it anymore." Relena told him calmly.  
  
"Maybe such a position is a little heavy to be puttin' on the shoulder's of a young lass such as yeself." Ire said as he stared out the window. "Do ye still want t' be called 'Sam' dear child."  
  
"Ye mean ye won' tell." Relena reverted back to Sam.  
  
"No me child," Ire said calmly with a smile as he turned to face her, "It's just not me business. Many be sent here by Kate, lookin' t' find a better home. I take them in, but ne'er are they open with me 'bout their secrets. But ye are differn't, an' I thank ye fer that. I shall ne'er tell a sole who ye really are Miss O'Malley. I told meself I woul'n't since me started lettin' childen stay hare." Ire told Relena quietly.  
  
"Thankye."  
  
"Now that be cleared up, are ye hungry?" Ire asked as he headed for the kitchen. Relena felt numb, as if all feeling had left. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad, and lunch didn't seem to help clear up her mind. She did have one problem that she did know about, she absolutely couldn't forget about Heero. She decided to take a nap, since they would usually help to clear her head. She climbed the stairs to her small little room and slipped inside. She flopped onto the bed and yawned and fell asleep five minutes later. She awoke a few hours later with her left hand flopped on the wood floor, her fingertips touching something that was placed under the bed for safekeeping a year and a half before. She picked it up and blew off the layer of dust that had accumulated on the object. It was the still unopened gift that Heero had sent to her for her birthday before she left. The brown paper that the gift was wrapped in was torn slightly, but the tear still didn't give away what was inside. Curiosity was starting to get the better of her when it came to the gift. 'What better time than now to open it' she thought and placed her finger within the flap and pulled. The old tape that held it on broke easily at the slightest tug. She quickly removed the paper to reveal the object. But before she could do anything else, an envelope that was included with the gift fell to the floor. Relena bent down to pick it up as she placed the unwrapped object on the bed. She tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter and a small shiny object fell from the envelope. She looked down to see what it was. A key. She picked it up and read the letter:  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Dear Relena,  
  
I am sorry that I couldn't deliver this myself. At this time the Preventers' needed my help with a bomb threat, and I hope you can forgive me for that and the fact that we haven't seen each other, face to face, in two years. I hope that you are doing well.  
  
Relena, it was my decision to give you this gift and I want you to read it. I have supplied the key to it. The only reason why it is locked in the first place was because I don't trust Duo enough to not read it. I hope you can enjoy it.  
  
Heero  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Relena refolded the letter and placed it back in its envelope and placed it on the bed beside her. She picked up Heero's gift and looked at it. The thing had been though lots of abuse. But what got Relena's attention was that Heero had given her his own diary! She was a bit reluctant to open it because he was still a mystery to her and she didn't want to spoil the mystery. She had always loved mysteries. But She realized Heero really wanted her to read it, since he had made it obvious in the letter. She placed the key inside the lock. The latch loosened after she turned the key. She opened the front cover and flipped to the first entry.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
12/25/195 Doctor J gave me this thing a year ago to write in, so I might as well. I started out an orphan of war, all I remember was crying in my dead mother's arms. Her beautiful face was so cold and pale, and her long, dark brown hair was messy. I don't even remember my father. A man named Odin Lowe plucked me out of my mother's arms. He raised and taught me how to survive on my own. But most of all he taught me to act on what my heart tells me and I could never go wrong. That last time I saw him was when we were on the newly started colony of X-18999. He had some important business to attend to and afterward he would leave me there to take care of myself. There was a battle going on in the midst of all this. It was a rebel attack and they weren't doing very well against the foundation's mobile suits. I joined in and succeed in bringing down one mobile suit with a missile launcher. I soon found Odin Lowe. He had been shot. Though to this day I still don't know who did it. He soon died from his wounds. He had a detonator in his hand. I finished his job and pressed the button for him. Since then, I took care of myself. It was a year later, when I was heading nowhere in particular when I met Doctor J. He asked me if I wanted to pilot a Gundam. I took his offer.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Relena continued to read on until she fell asleep. She couldn't believe what Heero had been though, but she was glad she knew.  
  
It was the middle of the night and Ire had gotten up to get his sleep aid medication since he wasn't sleeping very well. He noticed Sam's light on and peeked in on her. She was asleep and she had a book in her hands. He quietly entered and crossed the room to the bed; he picked up the book and placed it on the bedside table. Ire quickly covered her with the thick blanket that was on the end of the bed and then moved toward the door were he gently shut off the light.  
  
"Goo' nite, Sleep Tigh'." He said as he shut the door behind him.  
  
*~*~*~ Author's Note*~*~*~  
  
Well, there it is. The next chapter MIGHT be called "In Sickness and In. What! A Preventer!" but I still don't know yet I am still trying to write it. In the meantime, PLLLLLEEEEEEEEZZZZZEEE review. I would like to know what you thought about this chapter. If it was dumb or good. I would just like to know.  
  
To Wings of Porcelain,  
  
Let me explain chapter four's disclaimer 'cause it was kinda vague. The table and chairs where knocked over by Heero when he attacked Sam to get Relena's diary back. I was just being a little silly and was hoping to get a laugh out of someone. Sorry if you didn't get the cheesy joke.  
  
~Tojot~ 


	6. In Sickness and in Swiffers

Sorry that it took me two weeks to get this up, I had originally planned on putting this up a week ago but I couldn't because of delays. (I was being a little lazy. .) Thank goodness that it is up now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Swiffers, (Atn: I warn those reading this that I do have an infatuation with Swiffer wet mops) nor do I own any of the Gundam Wing characters, If I did Heero would have wings...........o_o ............... ...Wait he already does if you count his wing zero Gundam. But I still don't own them. T_T The g-boys are so cute (mauls the super deformed chibi plushies of the G-boys.) ^_^  
  
Wufei: o_O you are freaking me out woman!  
  
Tojot: Woman?!?!?! I have a name. (Pulls out a whip and is just about to crack it over Wufei's back, when a Bandai Lawyer walks through the white door in the corner, walks up to Tojot, whispers something in her ear, takes the whip from her hand replaces it with a soft rubber flyswatter and walks back into the closet shutting the door behind him. This has Tojot totally baffled and she opens the closet door to find no one there, she looked down at her hand still clutching at the flyswatter) How did he do that?  
  
Quatre: What did he say to you?  
  
Tojot: Limits and liabilities and that I have to give you guys back, unmarred, as soon as I am done.  
  
Quatre: Then why did he leave you a flyswatter?  
  
Tojot: Even he thinks Wufei needs a beating when he gets out of line. He just gave me something that would do the job without marring him. (Mar: means to make imperfect, to damage, to flaw) better start running Wufei!!!!!!!!!! (hits Wufei over the head with a flyswatter.)  
  
Wufei: (gets mad and starts chasing Tojot around the room.) give me that woman!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: o_O well here is the chapter Tojot promised you.  
  
Expressed Actions and Written Words  
  
Chapter 6: In Sickness and in Swiffers (I decided to change the name because the last one didn't really fit.)  
  
By Tojot  
  
*~*~*~  
  
She awoke the next morning. Looking at her alarm clock that she realized she had pressed the Snooze button too many times. She shot up out of bed, but fell back down she realized that she felt a little light headed, hot, and somewhat nauseous. She felt miserable. There was a light knock on the door before it opened to reveal Ire.  
  
"Are ye okay?" He asked. "I noticed tha' ye haven' left fer work yet." Sam all of a sudden felt something trying to come up her esophagus. She quickly managed to make it to the toilet in her bathroom before she lost it. She lost everything that was in her stomach, which wasn't very much. She sat there weakly against the wall after it, all she could hear was a rushing sound in her ears, she could specks in her eyes, and she felt cold all over. Ire put his hand on her forehead and gave her a quick diagnosis.  
  
"Looks like the 24 hour flu." He told her, Relena noticed that her hearing was improving after the unwelcome purging of her system. But the purging had done nothing to rid her of the pain.  
  
"I guess I'll be the one t' call ye in sick." Ire continued as he helped her back to the bed. He went downstairs and dialed the number to the coffee shop.  
  
"H'lo, Sam is lil' under the weather t'day."  
  
"No, she won' be able t' make it."  
  
"'Kay, thankye..... bye." He said and hung up. He climbed the stairs to Sam's room and told her not to worry, and went to go make her some chicken soup. Relena looked around the room and saw Heero's diary on the bedside table. 'So it wasn't a dream.' She thought as she picked it up. She opened it to where she had left off the night before.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"....... Doctor J had sent me on various different missions to earth before operation meteor. One of which I remember clearly was when I was to help with a rebel attack on an OZ base. I was to be their undercover spy. It had originally been planned that the rebels would hide at St. Gabriels school.........."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
'So that was him.' Relena realized a small grin. Ire came in with the soup and left. The day was obviously going to be a long one. At least she did have something to do. She decided to take a long bath. She took the diary with her.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"There was one mission in particular that I had been sent on before operation meteor that disturbed me the most. I was to destroy an Oz base on the colony, I had all of the explosives set and I would set them off later that night. I had managed to do it without being detected and no one had a clue that I had been there. I jumped over the fence easily and ran quite a distance from it. I stopped, flipping onto my back, I was breathing heavily from the escape. My eyes where shut. I suddenly felt a shadow looming over me. I opened my eyes to see a little girl. She asked me if I was lost. I knew that I had been lost ever since I was born and I told her so. She had a little puppy with her named Mary. She told that she wasn't lost and that she was taking her puppy for a walk. Before she left she gave me a yellow flower before 'Mary' dragged her off.  
  
"That night blew up the base, my mission was complete. But something happened that is hard to forgive myself for. An explosion spread too far and took out a civilian area. I only wanted to take out the base. I knew I had killed that girl and her dog. Once I first saw the face and lifestyle of one of my victims, I started to have regrets about what I had done. That was the night I first cried out of sorrow, while holding that yellow flower.  
  
"The next morning I scoured the demolished civilian area. All I was able to find was Mary. It was a painful sight.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
'He was responsible for that explosion.' Relena thought realizing that she had been there when it had happened. She knew Heero was truly sorry for all the pain he had brought on his victims, that was probably why he went to the family of Marshall Noventa to ask forgiveness. Relena continued to read finding out that Dakim Barton ordered Doctor J to retrain Heero to be heartless, but Doctor J instead trained him to hide his humanity.  
  
'So that's why he's so cold.' Sam thought. She felt a twinge of nausea come back to haunt her. She put the diary down and pulled herself out of the tub, she had to be careful, if she went too quickly she might have passed out. So she took her time at a slow and gentle pace. She pulled the towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself and prepared herself for another unwelcome oncoming purging.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Heero stood in front of Une's desk, waiting for orders from her. She had already sent him the details of the threat via e-mail.  
  
"So Heero, how is the weather in Bantry Bay?" Une asked.  
  
"Mild and wet." Heero replied briskly without emotion. Une always found it hard to strike up a conversation with this former Gundam pilot.  
  
"Well then, getting on to business. Your first mission is to infiltrate their base of operations and get copy of the floor plan as well as any other important info you can pick up." Une told him.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero replied. He left Une's office to start his new mission. As he was walking down the hall to his office, he encountered Hilde with an unshaven Duo chasing after her. They both said a quick 'Hi' to Heero before returning to their argument. Usually Duo would bug the crap out of people that he hadn't seen for a while. It was obvious that Duo was distracted by something else. Heero overheard their little argument.  
  
"Come on Hilde, will you please let me sleep in the bed tonight, the couch isn't overly comfy." Duo said stretching his back.  
  
"The only way I'll let back into bed, Duo, is to remove that furry beast off your chin and for good." Hilde said angrily.  
  
"But Hilde, I like it."  
  
"Either it or a good night's rest, which one would you choose." Duo seemed to be losing the argument to his wife.  
  
"But.... But..." Duo dragged on.  
  
"But what! Duo until you shave that thing off, you're not getting anything from me. That includes: Your home-cooked meal, your bed, a new container of Swiffer wet mop cloths, and SEX!" Hilde yelled as she walked of. The last word seemed to ring in the ears of all those presently in the area. Duo blushed a bright red as soon as he heard her list of things he would not get from her.  
  
"Ouch!" Trowa said as he passed by looking back at the frustrated woman who made her way to the elevator.  
  
"Duo just shave it off. It's not worth it." Heero said.  
  
"You should talk Mr. My-Girlfriend-Ran-Away." Duo scowled. What Duo said hit a sore spot. Heero's hand went into a fist at his side and was now shaking.  
  
"Duo it might be a good time to run." Trowa calmly told Duo. Duo realized his mistake and ran for dear life with Heero hot on his heels.  
  
"DUO!!!!!!!!" Heero yelled as he chased Duo throughout the Preventer office building to the back alley where a fight ensued. It didn't last very long, since Duo promised that he would never bring up the subject of Relena's disappearance around Heero. Duo had a disgruntled look on his face once he came back inside. He grumbled a little bit and went into the office that he shared with Heero to make a very important call.  
  
"Hilde, Make room in the bed tonight, 'cause the furry beast is coming off." Duo told his wife over the phone. Heero, who was twelve feet away, could have sworn he heard sounds of happiness coming from the woman on the other end as Duo hung up the phone. Heero had been a little curious about something since he had heard the argument between Duo and Hilde.  
  
"By the way, Duo, why did Hilde mention a Swiffer wet mop?" Heero asked as his eyebrow rose.  
  
"Don't Ask!" Duo yelled. [Atn: If you do want to know stay tuned till after the Author's Note for a Humorous Extra. ^_^ ]  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Sam woke to a new day feeling refreshed and healthy. She went about her normal daily routine. She knew Heero wasn't going to come which depressed her a little but she got through. She was surprised the she had lasted this long and hadn't been found out.  
  
Everyone was acting a little differently toward her now because Sam had seemed so fond of this young stranger. And now that he was gone the guys started lining up to ask her out. She turned them all down and told them that she wasn't ready for any relationship at the time. Having Heero there seemed to spice up her life a little bit even if he had no clue that what he was looking for was right under his nose.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"So how'd it turn ou'?" Kate asked Ire two months after Heero had left.  
  
"She did fine. Though she seems a lil' broken up by the fact that 'e be gone." Ire told Kate over the phone. Kate had gotten a little bored again.  
  
"Well why don' I give 'im a lil' nudge in the righ' dire'tion, withou' givin' e'rythin' away?" Kate told Ire mischievously.  
  
"Sh' said tha' 'e be back soon, 'ow soon me don' know." Ire said. "I know she be in love with the young fellow. Bu' she don' feel ready enou' t' tell 'im the truth yet."  
  
"Well don' ye worry 'bout a thin'. These thin's will come ou' in due time. Hopefully it be b'fer I go." Kate said.  
  
"Dear child, has it g'ten worse?" Ire questioned.  
  
"Aye, it has." Kate answered grimly.  
  
"An' the docter said that thar was nothin' 'e coul' do?"  
  
"Aye. Ire don' worry 'bout me, I be fine fer the meantime."  
  
"Kate, are ye sure ye don' want t' come home?" Ire continued.  
  
'Ne'er more sure than anythin'."  
  
"Well then God be with ye."  
  
"Fare well ol' Ire."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Relena could barely read very much of the diary since her work schedule was very busy, but she tried her hardest to find time to read it. She would find a little time before she would go to bed and read an entry a night. It had been three months since Heero's hasty departure from Bantry Bay. And she had found an entry about her.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"........ Relena is different than any woman that I have known. She is a strong person and I admire her for that. I admire her ability to forgive people even if they have done her harm in the past. Many don't do that and continue to hold a grudge, which I think is foolish. Peace isn't achieved through having a grudge.  
  
"I have found that it was Relena who managed to uncover my hidden humanity. She insists on many strange things, I find her rather eccentric. Not many women become Vice-Foreign Minister at age 16. I have also found that, unlike many politicians, she doesn't abuse her power for personal gain. She rarely ever thinks of herself and has a goal to bring peace to the Earth and the colonies.  
  
"Ever since I met Relena, it has been hard to get her off my mind. Somehow I find her attractive, in a distracting sort of way. Even if she may have tried to meddle in my missions, I think they wouldn't have turned out any easier for me, even if she hadn't meddled. She is a smart woman.........."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
She stared at what she had read. He had found her attractive and distracting. She gave a slight smile at the newly acquired knowledge, and thought back to the year of the war. He had given her small hints of interest all throughout the war. She realized how much she missed him and that Prussian blue stare of his. She closed the diary and went downstairs. She found Ire in his easy chair watching a little TV. She sat down on the couch and joined him. He was watching the news. The Reporter was talking about the Preventer's successful attempt on foiling an organizations plot to start another war. At that point Ire clicked the TV off.  
  
"Is thare somethin' ye wan'ed t' talk 'bout?" Ire asked soberly.  
  
"I think tha' I be ready t' leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Somethin' has come up, an' I feel like I 'ave been away from me family fer long enou'." Sam said  
  
"How are ye gonna do tha'? 'Specially when ye look like this." Ire indicated to her physical appearance.  
  
"I no' goin' back as Relena Darlian, I be goin' as Sam. I also won' be 'xactly in thair lives." She told him.  
  
"Wha' do ye plan on doin'?"  
  
"I am goin' t' join Preven'ers."  
  
"When do ye leave?"  
  
"In two weeks." She told him. She knew that she was going to miss this area, it's people and it's laid-back lifestyle. A week later, Sam sat on the beach not far from the house looking out into the Atlantic Ocean, hoping to calm her uneasy spirits. She always came out whenever frustrated and lately she had been coming often. She had already told the owner of the coffee shop that she was leaving. She knew Heero was going to return, she had to think of some excuse on why she left. It really wasn't too hard to find something.  
  
*~*~*~ Author's Note *~*~*~  
  
PLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEE Review, I practically thrive on them. I'll try to go a little faster on chapter 7, I promise. The more you hassle me the faster I produce.  
  
*~*~*~ Humorous Extra *~*~*~  
  
At 11:00 am silence still eluded the place at Maxwell Salvage Company. Hilde was reading a romance novel on the old couch, unknowing of Duo's exact location on the premises. She had wondered if he had even gotten up for the day. Duo always slept in. She'd have to admit, she did to. It came with the satisfaction of having your own company. It was normal for them both to sleep in especially after the hot night of passion that they had the night before. When she heard off key singing coming from the kitchen she pulled out her new camera phone and quickly pushed a button and started filming. Hilde no longer wondered where her husband was now.  
  
"You make me feel......" Duo burst through the door that led from the kitchen, her jaw just dropped in surprise at Duo's sudden entrance, and Hilde's eyes were going like o_O.  
  
"You make me feel......." He was in a pair of yellow smiley-faced boxers with a black t-shirt and white socks as he slid across the wood floor. His hair was messy and he had a pair of headphones on. He was wielding a Swiffer and dancing to the music.  
  
"You make me feel like a natural woman......woman." He sang aloud to one of Hilde's CDs as he cleaned the floors with the Swiffer. He still hadn't noticed Hilde on the couch. She had even caught him in the most hilarious position with one leg up, his head back and a Swiffer in one hand being used as an imitation microphone. He hadn't noticed the camera since his back was turned to her, and he kept on singing to the music and dancing with the Swiffer. He went through the hallway and through another door and all was silent again in that side of the building. Hilde smiled at the incriminating footage that she had caught of her husband. 'Good for blackmail' she thought.  
  
*~*~*~ 2nd Author's Note *~*~*~  
  
That was for your reading pleasure. You know those times when you think your alone in the house and you decide to do something really embarrassing only to find out that there was someone there? Well for Duo that was one of those times. I hope you thought it was funny 'cause I sure did.  
  
~ Tojot ~ 


	7. If You Wisha Pona STAR!

I am so so sorry for taking too long writing this chapter. I could give you excuses all day but I think that it is better to read the story and not hear the reasons why it wasn't put up earlier. Warning: this chapter isn't as funny as the last chapter; in fact it may seem a little sappy. Bear with me. I hope you enjoy it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. T_T but there is a Shane in my town.^_^ Read on to find out.  
  
Expressed Actions and Written Words.  
  
Chapter 7: If You Wisha Pona STAR! (The traveling version of a star)  
  
By Tojto......... no wait....... Tjoot....... no um....... Toojt....... YAMMIT SMURF! Why can't I get my own penname right......... Tojot! There we go.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The day had arrived, Sam had everything packed into the black back pack again. She really had nothing much. She never really needed very much and she had now become accustomed to it. She got cleaned up and dressed in her riding leather. She felt a little odd this morning, Ire was up before her and was preparing a breakfast for her, and the fact that this was her last day of staying there. The room now looked like it had when she moved into it almost two years before. Sam had already filled out her Preventer papers via-internet and was to report in front of Une in four days to receive a codename and to start a one-month basic training period under the command of Sally Poe and Chang Wufei. She went down the stairs, placed her pack on the couch and sat at the table.  
  
"All set, Sam?" Ire said as he set the table.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Well, eat up, thare be a long trip t' Bru'sels." He said. She dug in and ate till her stomach was satisfied. It soon came time for her to go.  
  
"Mr. Yuy said that 'e woul' be back, I' he comes woul ye give 'im tha'." Sam said as she handed him an envelope that she had carefully put together the night before.  
  
"Sam, Do ye re'ly have t' go?" Ire asked as he took it.  
  
"I feel in me heart that it's time." Relena said as she adjusted the straps on her jacket. Ire chuckled.  
  
"Well, since I can't c'vince ye t' stay, all I can say is: f'low yer heart, don' let yeself stray from yer goals and God be with ye on yer journey." Ire hugged his surrogate granddaughter, "I'll miss ye."  
  
"Tha's the same thing Kate told me." Sam chuckled. Ire tapped his nose.  
  
"Whare do ye think she got it from." Ire replied with a silly grin as he picked up the pack from the couch and handed it to Sam. Bess, Ire's old dog came out from under the table and yawned. She knew that she was going to miss this place, this calm and peaceful place of joy, laughter and simplicity.  
  
"I am goin' t' miss ye an' this place." Sam told him with a second hug.  
  
"Ye must get goin' or ye'll ne'er git thare." Ire said as he directed her outside. She stepped off the front porch and walked over to her motorcycle. 'More long hours of riding.' She thought as she climbed on and started the motor.  
  
Ire stood outside till Sam disappeared in the distance, then went inside, picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Kate, It's me, Ire, she's left t' join Preven'ers."  
  
"She has?"  
  
"That Mr. Yuy i' a Preven'er."  
  
"Thank ye fer tellin' me, the news will come in handy." Kate said in haste since she was busy.  
  
"Yer welcome." And they both hung up.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The threat was over and the earth had been saved. But there was paperwork, tons and tons of paperwork that had to be recorded, filled out, copied, filed, and sent out for approval. With big threats there were always large amounts of paperwork to do and nobody liked it. Everyone was on the scramble to finish mission reports, update the Preventer database with the newest information. The next couple of days were going to be grueling for everyone.  
  
"Uugg." Duo grunted in frustration as he was trying to get the decryption codes that Heero had given him to work on an encrypted file that just didn't want to be decrypted. His mind was also wandering. He looked up from his computer to see Heero grabbing his coat and walking out the door.  
  
"Where are you going, especially with all this work?" Duo asked.  
  
"Back to finding Relena." Heero then pointed to his desk and simply said, "I'm done." Heero's desk was completely clear and organized. When duo looked back to Heero, Heero was gone.  
  
"You'll anything and everything for her, ol' buddy." Duo quietly sighed with a smile. Wufei came in a few minutes later with the list of the new recruits, whose info needed to be logged into the datebase. Duo looked at them noticing the one on the top.  
  
"Sam O'Malley, huh, she is kinda cute." Duo said looking at the profile picture. Wufei then hit him in back of the head.  
  
"Owww. What was that for?" He complained.  
  
"Your married, moron." Wufei reminded him as he walked out the door. Duo could've sworn that he heard Wufei mutter something in the hall that sounded like, "Weaklings, the whole lot of them." Then Duo realized he was left alone again to work tirelessly on mounds of paperwork.  
  
"DAMN IT ALL!!!!" Duo's voice could out the open window of his shared Preventer office. The birds whom were perched near it immediately flew away at the sudden noise.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Sam drove through town. Taking one last look at the town that had a welcoming air about it. A tear fell from her eye, knowing that she may never come back. She stopped at the city limits, looked back once and went on her way to never look back again. Relena knew that this was the only way, especially when she wanted to be near Heero again. She found that the road was familiar, since she had taken it many times with Ire while on their way to Cork.  
  
After traveling a few hours, she stopped in Cork for a bite to eat. She went to the source of inspiration behind the name that she chose for herself. Sam's Grill-n-Pub. She went inside to find a bunch of grizzly fishermen sitting at the counter enjoying their drinks and watching a football game (soccer for us in the US) on the TV placed in the corner. She sat in a small booth in the non-smoking section of the restaurant. A waitress came to take her order. After much deliberation, Sam decided on the lunch special: Fish-n-Chips. She quickly ate, paid, and left.  
  
She sat on the beach watching the waves crash onto the shore. The sound of water always seemed to calm her nerves. She always managed to escape to the shore whenever she needed to think. She did it the evening she met Heero, She did it the night of her 15th birthday that ended with a chance encounter with Heero, she found herself often at the shore when Heero suddenly turned up in Bantry Bay. She had always liked how the starfish were washed ashore. To her, the ocean always seemed so free.  
  
"Beau'iful day isn' it lass?" A clam voice said behind her, pulling her out of her train of thought. She turned around to face the young stranger. He had short-cropped bright red hair with the green eyes to match. He also had a jovial grin on his face that could rival Duo's and a look of innocence that surpassed that of Quatre's.  
  
"May I join ye lass?" He asked.  
  
"What is yer name, first?" She asked back.  
  
"Shane, an' yers?" He asked as he held out his hand to shack hers.  
  
"Sam." Relena said. Shane scratched his head.  
  
"Jus' me luck, I find Sam by Sam's."  
  
"Jus' coincidence." She told him as she signaled for him to sit down.  
  
"So 're ye from 'round 'ere?" He asked  
  
"Na, jus' passin' through." Sam said.  
  
"So where are ye from, then?"  
  
"Bantry Bay."  
  
"I hare the sunset's are somethin' t' behold."  
  
"Tis." She said as she stood up and dusted the sand from her leather breeches.  
  
"Whare are ye goin'?" Shane asked noticing that she wasn't sitting beside him anymore.  
"Shane, Me know very li'l 'bout ye, fer all I know you coul' be seri'l ki'ler 'r a stalker." Sam told him.  
  
"Oh. Me understandin the pr'blm now." Shane said as he scatched his head, giving off no effort to get up from were he sat. "Well, I jus' got back from Oostande. Goin' t' visit me wife. Sh' said sh' was pregnant an' I'm very excited 'bout it, bein our first baby an' all." He said with an even bigger grin.  
  
"Congra'ulations," Sam sat back down realizing that he wasn't a threat. Then something occurred to her, "Did ye jus' say Oostande?" She asked.  
  
"Aye." He said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Is tha' near Bru'sels?"  
  
"Ye tryin' t' git t' Bru'sels?" He asked and received a nod. "An' from the looks of yer 'cycle back thare, Lemme guess, the long way?" She nodded again. "Well, lass, can I let ye in on a lil' s'cret. Thare is a transport ship sailin' from Waterford t' Oostande an' back. From wha' I hear, it's leavin' t'nigh'. Me know tha' they charge 'bout do'lar per pound. So if ye take tha' route ye need to have a lil money on ye." Shane whispered to her.  
  
"Thankye, fer the s'cret, I'll take it t' mind." She told him as she stood up again. Knowing that she wasn't going to sit down again she brushed the sand off and left him on the beach. She straddled her motorcycle, started the engine and drove off. Some how she knew that the journey wasn't going to be as long as she expected. She left Cork and headed for Waterford. In Waterford, She quickly found the transport ship since it was the only one at the dock. She overheard two men talking on the pier. One of which was a businessman, the other was a member of the crew.  
  
"What do you mean you can't get this shipment to Cardiff?" The businessman yelled. You could see a vain popping out of his neck.  
  
"Tis not on our way sir. We go from Waterford t' Oostende an' anywhere on our way." The tall and skinny crewmember explained. "If ye want tha' shipment t' git t' Cardiff yer gonna have t' go t' Dublin t' do it." The businessman walked away not very pleased.  
  
"'Scuse me, did ye say yer goin t' Oostende?" Sam asked.  
  
"Aye that we are."  
  
"I need transport."  
  
"Well, lassie, we charge a do'lar per pound." He said.  
  
"Tha's fine. Me need t' take me 'cycle with me."  
  
"Bring it 'board fer weighing, an' since ye're goin' ye will have t' be weighed with it." the guy told her. She did as she was asked and rolled the motorcycle onto the deck to be weighed. The man was rather professional about the whole matter. Never did he announce her personal weight. The totals came to 653 pounds. She quickly paid the total, and he led her to the passenger lodging.  
  
"Tis not a cruise line, but it is the best we can do. I also suggest that ye keep yer door locked at all times." He said as he handed her the key to a small room, "Yer food will be delivered at these times." He told her as he pointed to a list attached to the wall beside the door. "We should pull into port of Oostende t'marro' e'enin'." He shut the narrow door behind him and she locked it, taking his advice to heart.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
It had been an hour since she had left the transport ship back in Oostende. The night had long ago fallen and the towns and villages were asleep in there beds. But for Relena sleep would not be allowed till she got to Brussels, which was a city that never slept. It was a clear night with the moon and the stars shinning down upon her, lighting the way. She decided to stop for a minute to admire the clear night. She thought back to the past. When she grew up with the Darlian family as their adopted daughter. She remembered that it was the encounter with Heero on the beach that set forth a whole series of events that shaped and molded her into the woman that she was today. Then Relena saw it, a shooting star crossing the night's sky, she quickly made a wish and left.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Heero was looking out his apartment window at the night's sky seeing the very same shooting star. He remembered a time when Relena told him what he should do if he saw one, and so he wished upon it.  
  
"I wish for Relena to come back to me." He wished quietly. Behind him the only thing illuminating the room was his open laptop. On its screen read out in black against the common white: SHE WAS RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE! It was an anonymous e-mail that was sent to him that evening. He had also just gotten done reading the 125th entry of Relena's diary.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"I was sent to the hospital today because I passed out in the middle of a conference. When I woke doctor Gray and Pagan where standing over me. Neither looked too happy. The doctor prepared himself to tell me of my conditions. Then he told me. He told me that my health was suffering from sleep-depravation, that I wasn't getting enough nourishment and that I was over-stimulated from too much caffeine intake. He told me that if I continue to live this unhealthy lifestyle that I wasn't going to last any more than two years. He insisted that since I was still a teen and still growing he recommended that I get at least eight to nine hours of sleep a night, that I eat three square meals daily and that I stop drinking so much coffee.  
"Pagan told the doctor that he would watch over me to make sure that I fulfilled the requirements.  
  
"I miss Heero......... that Prussian blue glare. Heck, I even miss his death threats. I wish he didn't disappear before I had the chance to tell him how much I love him."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Now the tables where turned when Heero wished that Relena hadn't disappeared. He cursed himself for taking too long to come back out into the public eye. He knew he was now paying for it dearly. Now he was desperately trying to find her again, not because Zechs had asked him to, but because Heero realized how much Relena meant to him.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
She made it to Brussels at 1 AM. In the previous town (which unfortunately had one pay phone which she had to wait for because a lady wouldn't stop talking nonsense to her boyfriend on the other end.) Sam had reserved a hotel room at a Four-Star Hotel that she had been to years before when she was put into hiding from a bomb threat. She knew that this Hotel had wireless Internet service, which would come in handy, if she were to find the best deals on an apartment. She checked in, was directed to her room and handed her the key. She went inside, got cleaned up, and crashed on the bed.  
  
*~*~*~ Author's note *~*~*~  
  
PLLEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEE review! I love to read them. Referring to the next chapter I will try to hurry so your wait won't be as long as it has been. I hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
~Tojot~ ................Hey! I got it right. 


	8. Apartments, Explosions, and Reunions Oh ...

Hey, guess what............... I got the chapter up within a week and it is bigger than any of my previous chapters. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: T_T I don't own Gundam Wing. ARE YOU LAWYERS HAPPY NOW!!!!!!!!!! (Several Bandai lawyers step out of the door in the corner. They have big huge grins on their faces as they nod wildly like one of those bobblehead toys and then they walk back in closing the door behind them. Tojot opens the closet door only to see that they're gone.) o_O I have to find out how they keep doing that.  
  
Tojot: Here is the next chapter  
  
Expressed Actions and Written Words  
  
Chapter 8: Apartments, Explosions, and Reunions........... Oh Dear!  
  
By: Tojot  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Sam took a sip from her orange juice as she scrolled through the list of available apartments in the Brussels area. Out of the whole list of 247, only 3 caught her eye. She contacted the managers for all three and found out two had already been asked for. For the third apartment on the list the announcement had been put up that very morning. She asked if she could take a look at it before she made any decision about renting it. The owner gave Sam a time when she could come by. Relena finished the breakfast that had been sent to her room by the hotel service and readied herself for departure. The valet brought her motorcycle by and she went on her way.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Heero pulled his pack tighter as he pushed his way toward the throng at the busy airport in Brussels. His flight to Dublin had been called up and he was on his way to gate15. His passport and identification in his hands, he quickly handed to the security guard to check as he went through the metal detectors. He thought he someone oddly familiar walk past him with long, blonde hair. He thought that it was Relena. But when he turned around she wasn't there. He boarded the plane and felt a little disturbed. He came up with the conclusion that he was just hallucinating, another side effect from the Zero system.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
She looked at the apartment. In her head, she was shocked on how tiny it was. The owner told her that she could only fit a twin or double size bed in the bedroom, but the double bed would go wall to wall on each side. The big room was comprised of a kitchenette on one side and a small living room on the other and the bathroom was half the size of the bedroom. This basement apartment would house one person comfortably and two people intimately. But she decided to take it since the rent was like a hundred a month with all the utilities paid. She signed a few papers before the owner handed her the keys. After that, she went to the store to go pick up a bed and some furniture. She found a returned-to-the-store-five-days-later bed, unfortunately it was a double bed, but she took it anyway. She found a couch set that she fell in love with, but the problem was she couldn't fit it all in her tiny apartment so she settled with just the love seat, which would fit cozily. She also bought a small TV stand and a small 13-inch TV. She had these items delivered since it was obvious that she couldn't put them on her bike. After the furniture was delivered and placed in the desired areas, she also made a mad dash over to the closest grocery store to buy food items to stock the cupboards and small fridge. She also picked up a few necessities as well. All in all the total money spent was seven hundred fifty-six. Everything she paid for in cash from the removal that she did two years before. Relena was sore once everything was finished, but a carefree smile plastered her face while asleep in her new apartment.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Heero arrived in Bantry Bay at 8:30 pm. He went over to the coffee shop expecting to see Sam there. But to his dismay she wasn't. He asked the young woman behind the counter where Sam was. She answered with a "Sam who?" Feeling a little foolish and disgruntled, he decided to go to Old Man Ire's home. In the evening darkness he stood on the porch and knocked on the door. He heard a dog starting to bark inside and an old man yelling at the dog to be quiet. The porch light came on partially blinding Heero with its light, the door opened to reveal an old but sturdy man with white hair.  
  
"Is Sam here?" Heero asked abruptly.  
  
"No, She left hare a few days ago. By the way, are ye Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sam left this fer ye. She said it might help ye clare up a few things." Ire said as he handed the envelope to Heero.  
  
"Where did Sam go?" Heero asked taking hold of the object.  
  
"T' Bru'sels t' join Preven'ers."  
  
"What!!! I just came from there." Heero exclaimed. After Ire got Heero to calm down he invited Heero to have dinner with him and stay the night, since Heero certainly couldn't catch a plane back to Brussels that night and he had no where to stay for the night. Ire wondered why Relena could love someone as unruly as Heero, but he couldn't help but smile every time he turned his back to the lad. After dinner, Ire led Heero to the spare bedroom. Ire mentioned that it used to be Sam's room. Heero did feel a little tired from his journey. Noticing Heero yawn Ire excused himself and left the room for Heero to sleep. Heero pulled Sam's letter out and read it.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Yuy,  
  
I know for a fact that Miss Darlian has left Bantry Bay. I encountered her at the coffee shop. She was on her laptop. I manage so see what she was doing. She was booking a shuttle that would take her from Brussels to the colonies. Unfortunately I couldn't find out which colony it was. She was gone before I could get away from the counter again. Unfortunately I couldn't follow her for few money problems.  
  
I have gone to join Preventers. I have been thinking about doing this for three years now. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope you understand that I am trying everything in my power to find Miss Darlian for you.  
  
Sam  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Heero couldn't believe Sam had found Relena. He put the letter down on the bedside table, turned off the lamp and fell asleep. That night, though, he had an interesting dream. He was walking through a garden maze that was forever changing. He encountered a small, floating object that gave off bright light. He walked up to it curious to what it was, but it always stayed at least five feet away from him. It led him though secret passages, hallways, corridors, and staircases. On one staircase he got frustrated and jumped on the shining object. As soon as he touched it, it turned into Sam and then Relena. He hugged her. But before he could tell her anything, they hit the ground and he woke to the morning light shining down on his face and found that he was hugging the pillow. He showered in the adjoining bathroom, the strange dream invading his thoughts. It provoked him a little onto what it's meaning could be.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Relena stood in front of Une's document ridden desk. Une was looking over Sam's files finding that everything was in order. Sam herself was wearing the Preventers uniform jacket that she had been issued earlier that morning. Despite Sam's complaints she still hadn't been issued a gun yet. (Reminder: remember this in the near future okay?)  
  
"So you know Heero Yuy, Cadet O'Malley?" Une asked unaware that it was Relena that stood in front of her.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Since Yuy is having trouble with his current partner, would it be any trouble that you become his partner after your training is done?"  
  
"Me don' mind it a bit." Sam replied with a smile.  
  
"Well since that is settled, what would you like for a codename? Hmmm."  
  
"Ye mean we git t' choose our own cudname?" Relena feigned surprise.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In tha' case, I think shamrock woul' be best suited fer me." Sam smiled.  
  
"It does seem to fit quite well. Your basic training will start at 10 in room 105. Be careful, Mr. Chang has succeeded in insulting many people, I find it best to just ignore his insults. That is all." Une told Sam and Sam left the room so Une could get back to the paperwork that littered her desk. Relena smiled at the knowledge that she successfully fooled Une. Or was it that Lady Une was so busy that she didn't even notice. It was 8:15 AM, and Sam had started to feel her stomach growling and went to get some breakfast at a café that she had seen that was only a block away from Preventer's HQ. She decided to walk because it was a nice morning. As she was crossing the street to the cafe, Relena could hear the screech of tires on the asphalt coming from the direction of HQ. She saw the cause of the noise when the car came around the corner, smashing into whatever was in its path. It would have hit her, intentionally, if she hadn't dodged it. She quickly burned the image of the car and it's license plate into her mind. Y247TR. (Atn: Thanks Duck3 for your help.) And it was a small, gray car with un-tinted windows. Relena would have put more to memory if she hadn't heard an explosion. Preventer's HQ Front steps had received an explosion. *~*~*~  
  
Heero had just finished dressing when a distress call came from his cellphone on the bedside table.  
  
"ALL MAIN PREVENTERS RETURN TO HQ AT ONCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Une's voice sounded through the cell phone's radio system. Heero knew Une only did this during major situations. Heero quickly packed up his stuff, said farewell to Ire and left.  
  
"Sand.... Come in." Heero said utilizing the two-way radio in his cell. He knew he was speeding on the rental motorcycle.  
  
"What is it, Zero?" Quatre voice came in.  
  
"I need a pickup here."  
  
"I have a lock on your coordinates. Keep going at that speed and I'll meet you in fifteen minutes." Quatre said seriously. Heero knew Quatre had received the message. Soon Heero heard a really loud noise above him.  
  
"I am right above you, climb in." Quatre's voice sounded in the radio. Heero knew this was dangerous but none of them had time to land a plane and take off again. Heero grabbed a hold of the plane's front axel. Yelling into his radio over the sound of the propeller, "Pull me up!" Quatre pulled on the throttle pulling Heero off the bike. He saw the plane's passenger's door open and a hand reached out for him to grab. He swung himself on the axel to get to the outstretched hand. He realized it was Trowa ads he was quickly pulled in and the door closed.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Sam raced back to HQ as fast as her legs could take her, only to see the front steps of Preventer's HQ up in a blazing inferno. Not being one who liked to stand by and watch, Sam rushed into the building's hidden side door to help the people trapped in the lobby. Relena knew about this hidden door from a previous visit when the Preventer's needed to get her out of there in secret. When she got inside unnoticed, she saw a few people dead and a lot injured. Helping people get out into safety, Relena knew the seriousness of this problem. She also knew some useful information. She saw the fire department show up to douse out the blazing inferno. It had been obvious that the fire and smoke expanded. Since it was Preventer's HQ the building was quickly evacuated. For Sam, Breakfast, and lunch were forgotten in that emergency. That night, Relena saw someone familiar among the injured. Duo. She remembered that she had helped pull him out of the building. He was staring at her, and she found it creepy. Relena had never known Duo to look at her in that way. He signaled for her to come over.  
  
"Your Sam O'Malley, right." Duo said, his creepy expression turning into the more jovial one she knew all to well.  
  
"Aye, an' wha's yer bus'ness wi' me Laddie." Relena said quickly hiding behind her alternate personality.  
  
"I have heard rumors about you and Heero." Duo said. Duo seemed like he was trying to get her to say something that might link her with Relena and Relena quickly saw it.  
  
"So ye know Mr. Yuy?" Sam inquired with a smile. The disappointed look in Duo's eyes gave his notions away.  
  
"I am Duo Maxwell, He and I are buddies." Duo said holding out his hand in greeting.  
  
"Ya know Mr. Yuy do'n't seem t' be the frien'ly type." Sam told the jovial but injured man, "So why does he have a friend?" Duo looked a little hurt from the question.  
  
"Because we are just friends. Sam." An all too familiar voice came from behind her. She turned around to see those Prussian blue eyes staring at her for the first time in four months. The blazing fire reflecting off them. It was almost too much for her heart to hold back. Then she realized he had said 'Sam' and her heart drooped. She noticed two people behind him, the ever-quiet Trowa, and the angelic Quatre. Sam heard another familiar voice sounding through the crowd.  
  
"Duo!!!" She saw Hilde run up to Duo's cot that he had been placed on. Sam realized that they were both wearing wedding bands and that they had gotten married within the two years that she was gone.  
  
"Hey Hilde!" Duo's jovial smile turned to her. She gently scolded him for not calling her.  
  
"Cadet, could you excuse us?" Une said behind Sam.  
  
"Sorry, I cannot do tha'." Sam said turning around. "Since I have impor'ent inf'rmation fer ye." Une looked at Sam, eyes narrowing, her expression saying 'go ahead'. Sam continued, "I saw the git'way car, grey wi' untint'd windors; the license plate re'd Y247TR. There were three inside.  
  
"You have good eyes." A deep, quiet voice spoke up from behind Trowa. She saw the Platinum blonde hair and recognized him immediately. Millairdo. Beside him was Noin. She was holding an adorable little baby boy, whom of which had deep purple eyes and the hair of his father. Relena felt a little pained to know that she had missed yet another important event in the lives of her friends and family.  
  
"Sam, I want you to meet......" Une tried to say but was quickly cut short by Sam.  
  
"Vis Farin Min'ster!" Sam said excitedly with a slight bow. Zechs felt a little embarrassed from the small show. The title had been forced on him since no one wanted to run for the office. He grumbled and approached Une.  
  
"What's the damage?" he asked.  
  
"The lobby and a few floors received most of the damage." Une said as she scanned the pages of the list handed to her by a fireman who already went inside to scope all the damages. Zechs looked at the scars that the building had received.  
  
"What could've done this?" He asked  
  
"A pipe bomb." Duo blurted from his cot, "I used to make those in my childhood but this had a little more umph." Relena had never seen Duo so serious in her life. But she realized something, when she found Duo, he was closest to the door where the explosion had gone off. He, unlike five others, had managed to escape with his life, but not unscathed. He had two broken limbs, and was covered in scrapes and bruises.  
  
"If ye'll 'scuse me, me thinks me usefulness is up." Sam said she started to leave, but a hand grabbed her wrist tightly and spun her around to meet Prussian blue once again.  
  
"Since you are to be my next partner, and that you have proved useful, you're coming with on this mission."  
  
"An' wha' mission is tha'?"  
  
"To find out who did this." Heero replied as he pulled her along behind him. Une threw Sam something that she couldn't recognize in the dark.  
  
"You might need that so keep it with you at all times." Une said. As soon as Heero had pulled Sam into the separate garage he stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"So you've seen Relena?" He asked suddenly. Relena started to get nervous, she couldn't ignore those eyes staring at her intensely, and she never could.  
  
"Aye." Sam said trying to calm herself down.  
  
"How is she doing? I mean health wise." Heero inquired.  
  
"She seemed he'lthy 'nough, though she looked a li'l frustrated." Sam told him. Heero seemed to have a little of a relieved look on his face after she said that.  
  
"I am glad to know that she is okay." He admitted, a small smile forming on his lips. "By the way do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Aye, I already do." Relena wanted to say no but her mouth couldn't be trusted.  
  
"Can I stay with you tonight?" Heero asked in monotone, "It may be too dangerous if I go home at this time." Sam raised an eyebrow. Without the second sentence the first sounded a little kinky, but Relena knew him better than to try anything. Rolling her eyes for good measure, Sam said her answer.  
  
"Fine, but I warn ye, it be tiny."  
  
"Fine. Can we take your motorcycle, Sam?" Relena was taken aback by Heero's sudden questions.  
  
"I don' have a helmet fer ye." She said.  
  
"I already have one." Heero said as he walked over to a black pickup truck, pulling the key from his pocket, he quickly opened the door and grabbed the helmet from off the seat he also shouldered his pack from off the passenger's seat. "I just got back from Bantry Bay." Heero said trying to strike up a conversation. Heero never tried to strike up conversation. Maybe the years gone changed him a little. "So who's driving?" Heero said pulling Sam from her thoughts.  
  
"I be drivin'." Sam said quickly claiming her spot on the bike. Heero sat behind her, holding them both up as she started the engine.  
  
*~*~*~ Author's Note*~*~*~  
  
I'll try to get Chapter 9: "Right Under His Nose" done as soon as possible. In the meantime, PLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEE Review, I enjoy reading them. Though I didn't get to read those submitted until Wednesday, I was kinda bummed,T_T But I knew that they were there.^_^ Thanks.  
  
~Tojot~ 


	9. Right Under His Nose

Sorry it took me so stinking long to put this chapter up. I have a lot going on in my personal life right now. But won't talk about it here. I wrote a little more than I normally write for a chapter. Mind you I stayed up till 1:30 AM to finish this chapter last night, even when I knew I had to go to work early this morning.  
  
I would like to thank all who reviewed I enjoyed reading them. You must be a little more patient, Rin6, for a story to be good it needs enough content to be in it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Gundam Wing. ... Crud.  
  
Expressed Actions and Written Words  
  
Chapter 9: Right Under His Nose.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Heero followed Sam around the house to a set of concrete steps that led down into the basement. She reached into her jeans and pulled out her keys to the apartment, and opened the door. He trailed behind as she went in. She was right, it was tiny.  
  
"Are ye hungry Mr. Yuy?" Sam asked as she opened the small fridge. She looked through it and saw that nothing suited her tastebuds.  
  
"Yeah." Heero said monotoned as he sat on the couch and unfolded his laptop, which he had previously removed from his over night pack. He knew it was going to be a long night. Sam grabbed the phone.  
  
"What soun's good t' ye, 'cause I'm 'rdering out." She told him.  
  
"Chinese." He simply answered.  
  
"No of any rest'runts in the area?" Sam asked. Heero reached for the phone in answer and made the order himself.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked after he put his hand over the phone to keep the people on the other end from listening.  
  
"Sweet-n-Sour Chicken an' Pork Fried Rice soun's fine t' me." Sam answered. He told them her order and listened for a bit. They each paid for their order. Heero set up his laptop to display on the TV and opened a few files to a picture. Or at least that is what she thought, as he stared at the screen for about an hour without a word. Relena sat in the wood chair in the corner, and was now nodding in and out of sleep. That was until she heard a noise coming from the TV. The shot open her eyes to she hat the noise was. She could see movement in the picture now. several guys were tearing through the place that the TV screen was showing. She turned her head to look at Heero and noticed that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, wake up." She nudged in the shoulder.  
  
"Wha... What is it Sam?" Heero startled awake. Sam pointed to the screen. It took him a while to focus his eyes to see what Sam was pointing to. When he did, a smirk ran across his lips.  
"I was expecting this, these guys have been following me for a while. They probably blew up Preventers. But I don't know why." Heero explained, "But I now know for sure that they are after me." Sam realized that this was Heero's apartment that they were going through, and that he had set up surveillance cameras to keep an eye on it when needed. He panned the outside camera down to the parking lot. Sam saw a familiar car there.  
  
"Tha' is terrorists' getaway car!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Where?" Heero said scanning the screen.  
  
"There." Sam said pointing to the small car in the corner of the screen. Heero zoomed in enough for them to see the license plate. It was the same number that she had given them earlier. Heero quickly scanned over the guy's faces and input them into the Preventers Data base to see if there was any match. Two of the group didn't check out, but the third did. Heero read out the name of this terrorist.  
  
"Oshoko Daisaki, age 34. Wife: Ayumu Daisaki, murdered....." From what was input into the Database, he was part of the threat a month before, and had escaped from capture. What other facts Heero found interesting was, he was involved with the White Fang and Mariemaia Army. From what they found on the guy was quite a track record of rebellions, fighting and discord.  
  
Relena started to get a little nervous. If Heero had this program all along he could easily find her.  
  
"Um... Mr. Yuy..." she started and Heero directed his eyes toward her, " Coul' ye find miss Darlian using that program?" Sam asked.  
  
"No it doesn't have the capabilities of tracking down civilians, politician or otherwise. Plus Relena's file is highly classified; I can barely get to it by hacking. I did I would set off the defense system of the Preventer's database that would permanently prohibit this computer from getting back into the database, so I wouldn't even dare it." Heero told Sam.  
  
"Oh." Relena made sure to sound a little disappointed even though she was actually happy that the program had its flaws.  
  
While looking at one of the other two men, something clicked in Heero's mind. Oshoko's accomplice was a Preventer. He checked this guy with any matches among the Preventer Employee list. The profile came up almost immediately.  
  
"Trent Andlur. He's is part of the Preventer's Informations Bureau. Hired two months ago. Just before I realized that I was being followed." Heero then took Trent's profile picture and actually found out that there was something on him, only under a different name.  
  
"Grant Freedman, my don't he 'ave quite a dir'y li'l past." Sam commented looking over Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Various different robberies, drug possession, carrying illegal artillery, hacking charges, no wonder Duo complained about someone hacking into his files two months ago. Wait what is this? According to the record, he is supposed to be dead." Heero continued as he typed away. He quickly picked up his phone, using the radio, "This is Zero calling Queen Bee..." Relena had a hard time keeping a straight face at this codename Une chose.  
  
"Queen Bee here... go ahead Zero, the line is secure."  
  
"We have located the three persons responsible for the explosion. They are located in my apartment. How many preventers can you get there within five minutes."  
  
"Twenty-Three."  
  
"That would be plenty, tell them to come prepared, they're armed." Heero said  
  
"Okay, Zero what do you plan on doing with Shamrock? She is not exactly trained." Une voice questioned. Heero looked back to Sam. Her face had a questioning look on it as well. He turned his face back around to the radio/cellphone.  
  
"She has some good eyes, of which I plan on putting to good use. Don't worry I do not plan to put her in any danger. She will be working in a different area, watching over the action."  
  
"........Okay. Goodluck Zero. Over and out...." Une's voice said after a long silence. Heero stood up and went over to his pack and pulled out a small, slim case. He opened it and put a small little item on his ear. He threw another at her and she opened her hand to see what it was. It was an earphone.  
  
"Put that in your ear so we can keep in contact at all time during the mission. Also keep your eyes on that screen. It's up to you to be to keep me out of trouble. Got it?" Heero told her as he pulled a gun and a box from his pack. He opened the box to reveal bullets. He removed the empty gun clip from the gun and loaded it full. He also pulled another clip from his pack and filled it too.  
  
"Aye, loud an' clare." She sounded as she stood up straight to salute.  
  
"Can I use your bike?" he asked placing the gun clip in his jacket pocket for safekeeping.  
  
"Just as long as ye don' wreck it. 'r ye will owe me a new one." With that Heero grabbed the keys off the counter.  
  
"Got it." He assured her as he headed for the door. "Oh and by the way, we're agents, not soldiers. There is no need to salute." He said and went out the door.  
  
"Boy are you going to be surprised when you find out that your assigned partner is the woman you are looking for, Heero Yuy." Relena whispered to herself. She still hadn't put her earphone in. Heero had told her how he had found out about the partnership that they had been put in.  
  
*~*~*~ Flashback (In Heero's words) *~*~*~  
  
I called Une after I situated myself in one of the passenger seats of Quatre's plane.  
  
"Une what's with the urgent message." I asked.  
  
"Preventer HQ has suffered from a terrorist bombing." Une told me. Once I repaeted the words that Une had said to Quatre and Trowa, it seemed that the plane was going at a faster speed than it was.  
  
"Heero..." Une said directing my attention to the sound of her voice. "Duo has been injured in the blast. And from the looks of it he's out of commision."  
  
"I am going need someone's help, at least."  
  
"Heero, I have reassigned your partner. But she is not quite trained yet. But she seemed to have met you before."  
  
"Sam O'Malley. She insisted on helping me find Relena back in Bantry Bay."  
  
"Well, Sam has shown that she knows first-aid, and how to get injured people out of a burning building. She was the who pulled Duo out." Une stated.  
  
"She seems to know a bit more than a normal cadet in training." I replied.  
  
"I want you to teach her what she needs to know. Not to mention find out who did this." Une commanded.  
  
"Mission accepted." I said and we both hung up.  
  
*~*~*~ End of Flashback *~*~*~  
  
Sam placed the earphone in her ear.  
  
"Sam are you there." Heero's deep voice came to her in surprise.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Good I am approaching my apartment building. Can you see me yet?" Heero asked. Relena turned her head to look at the screen. She couldn't see any one coming.  
  
"No, No, Not ye'. Wait thare ye are. Me see ye." She said.  
  
"Are they still there?"  
  
"Aye, they tearin' all o'er the place like crazy an' sorts! They seem t' be lookin' fer somethin'." She admitted.  
  
"I think that it will be their undoing." He said as she watched him park the motorcycle on the sidewalk and walk into the parking lot where he stopped by the suspect's car. Sam couldn't see what he was doing but she quickly managed to find how to zoom in and out. Just then she heard a loud hissing coming from her earphone.  
  
"Owi, wha's goin' on o'er thare, Yuy?" Sam asked as she held her ears from the loud sounds that were bombarding them.  
  
"Slashed their tires, they won't be able to get away easily." Heero stated. He had sabotaged their car. Relena had to chuckle. He was the same old Heero Yuy when it came to missions. Sam then noticed some black figures filing into the parking lot.  
  
"Be careful, Yuy, someone be comin', no clue weather be friend 'r foe." She said. Her eyes darting back and forth on the screen, keeping a good eye on all things. Heero looked around and saw some familiar faces with the group that was filing into the parking lot. They all looked a little tired, but they weren't going to stop until this mission was finished. Heero led them in to the building through an unknown passage. Sam watched as they filed out of the elevator. Relena knew the tactic "silent till dead", or in this case, captured. It was always Heero's favorite. Very little ammo was used in this tactic, which proved efficient.  
  
"Where are the suspects located exactly?" He questioned. Heero had one third of the support group that Une had sent. Trowa's group was scaling the building, to cut off any escape roots. Quatre's group was placed throughout the building to either secure the building or to calm and reassure tenants of the apartment complex.  
  
"Th'are goin' through the be'room."  
  
"'Kay." He replied. Sam could see them enter the apartment cautiously. From what she could see Heero's apartment was in shambles and it was going to get worse before the night was over. Due to the various different camera pictures giving her feedback at the same time she could see that the man named Oshoko noticed the small noise when the apartment door opened and closed. He got the attention of his partners and they all got their guns ready.  
  
"Yuy, Be car'ful, they know yer thare, and thare guns 're ready." She told him urgently. When she said this she could see him put his hand to his ear, look in the direction of the camera and nod in response. She had to admit, it was nice seeing the whole picture of what was going on, to avoid an awful outcome. Heero whispered something to his team that sounded a lot like, "Let them come out first, I'll get the guns away and then you jump them. Just make sure they don't get away." The team nodded in quick response. It was a long wait that took half an hour, but eventually the suspects put their guns away thinking that they were alone and went out of the room into a Preventers' attack. They all quickly pulled out their guns only to have them shot away by Heero. The rest took them down to the ground. Sam saw that one of the Preventers got slugged right eye.  
  
"Tha's gonna leave a shin'r." Sam said aloud as Heero confiscated the guns. Sam could see that the group that had been put in charge of Oshoko was having a hard time trying to hold him down. In the end, he managed to escape them and crash through the window to fall from the high level. But just when everyone had thought he had gotten away Oshoko was flung back into the room hitting the wall facing the window and was knocked unconscious. The group looked back to the window to see Trowa. With that Heero started to laugh.  
  
"Sam get a hold of Une to send in the clean up crew." Heero said. Sam did as asked and Heero switched off his receiver. Since it was 4 am, Sam stretched and headed for her bed. But before she could fall asleep Heero returned. She had remembered that he asked if her could stay at her place that night, since his own place was in shambles, she let him stay.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The later morning hours were descending through the tiny windows of the small apartment as Heero tried to sleep on the small couch that wasn't long enough for his tall frame. There he lay shirtless, not wanting to be constricted by any shirt when he tossed and turned. Sam provided him with a blanket. Heero had that strange feeling, which he always got around Sam. He got a feeling that he was still at the surface of knowing her and her personality. She definitely looked as if she had a secret. In short, Heero felt that she was hiding something. He knew she couldn't be Relena. The letter that Sam had left him proved that. He had already compared the handwriting of the letter to that of Relena's diary. With Relena's smooth cursive and Sam's choppy capitals, it was a definite no match. He thought to himself, 'If Sam really is Relena, then that is the greatest identity change that I have ever known.' With that thought, he fell into a deep, satisfying sleep.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Sam awoke with the afternoon sun shining in her eyes through the small basement window. A shower felt good at the time, so she grabbed the towel off the back of her bedroom door. She was going to make an L-shaped pattern for the bathroom but temptation had to steer off the intended pattern when she heard heavy breathing coming from the couch that Heero slept on. She watched him sleep. He looked so innocent and childlike. Relena just wanted to reach out and touch him but reality hit when she realized that she wasn't ready to reveal herself just yet.  
  
Heero awoke with the feeling that someone was watching him, he opened his eyes to see Sam staring down at him. Her features were slightly softened than what he was used to. It didn't last long, though. Soon after he opened his eyes and noticed this, she realized what she was doing and looked away which made her features go back to normal.  
  
Relena panicked a little but quickly found something to say.  
  
"Do ye wan somethin' t' eat since it be...." She paused to look at the clock, "...1 p.m. in the af'erno'n?" Heero hadn't realized until now that he had slept this late into the day! He was usually up at the early morning hours. But the events of the night came back to remind him why he had slept in so long.  
  
"Do you have any Mac-n-Cheese?" Heero asked. Sam opened the cupboard.  
  
"Luc'ly, I have a box o' instan' Mac-n-Cheese." She said as she pulled it out. She handed him a bowl to make himself and then went for the bathroom to shower, "Now, if ye'll 'scuse me, I'll be gittin' cleaned up."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
She removed her hazel contacts and climbed into the shower. In a matter of minutes she could feel all the penned up tension relax as the water flowed down her back. She had quite a close call there. Especially when she had to hold back the urge to scream out that she was Relena. Is this the life she wanted? A life of hiding and secrecy. A life without Heero knowing that she was there. A life without Heero. If she went back, she would have to go back to the life of politics and meetings. She didn't want to go back to that. She told herself to grin and bare it weather she liked the idea or not. She climbed out the steamy shower and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She could definitely see Relena emerge from the identity change without having the contacts in. Her aqua green eyes almost seemed to glow in the mist that the shower had created. It almost seemed surreal. She quickly replaced the contacts into her eyes, blinked and saw Relena disappear once again.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Heero couldn't ignore the image that kept popping into his head; that image of Sam staring at him. The scenario played over and over in his head and it was driving him crazy. He heard the bathroom door open and within a split second he heard another door close. He knew it was Sam. He prepared his Mac-n-Cheese and sat down in front of the TV to watch the news. It was about the events that had happened the previous day. Sam came out wearing her regular t-shirt and jeans. She sat down next to him as she towel-dried her black hair.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, bathroom is free if ye wan' t' use it." She told him. Heero decided against eye contact for a while.  
  
"'Kay." He answered blandly, swallowing the last of his Mac-n-Cheese and picked up his pack making way for the bathroom.  
  
"Thare be a clean t'wel on the rack in thare." She replied as she looked at him. He didn't look back, only waved in response as he quickly hurried to the bathroom. She noticed this behavior and realized that he was avoiding looking at her.  
  
"Crud." Sam whispered to herself as soon as the bathroom door shut. "Must learn to keep Relena's emotions in check." She said as she referred herself as two people. She quickly made herself a late lunch of Raman Noodles and sat on the couch with bowl as she watched an infomercial.  
  
"How m'ny times must I see the Ronco's electric R'tisserie, Peelar, Mixar, an' Julienne Slicer. The guy is dead fer heaven's sake!" Sam yelled out in frustration just as Heero opened the door to the bathroom but quickly shut it again once he heard this outburst.  
  
(Atn: Set it and forget it!  
  
-I just had to do that. It was soooooo tempting.^_~)  
  
*~*~*~  
  
In the weeks to come, Preventers HQ was quickly stripped of all damages and repaired. Heero trained Sam well in the art of being a Preventer, though Sam had a lot to learn still. Heero mentioned to Une that Sam could not shoot anything to save her life and that she would just panic. Duo was placed into a hospital for two weeks, afterward he was sent home on sick leave at Une's orders. Several Preventers were out of commission for a few weeks, including Chang and Po. Eight were confirmed dead. Things started to settle back into the normal way again.  
  
*~*~*~ Author's Note*~*~*~  
  
Plllleeeezzzzzzzzzzeeeeee review, While I try to hammer out Chapter10: Uprooting Again. Thanks Duck3 for your help on Chapter 8. 


	10. Uprooting Again!

Disclaimer: I told you I don't own it!  
  
Tojot: I am such a lazy moron! (Dodges rotten fruit) And for my laziness you get a whole lot more content then I would even like to put in one chapter alone. Forgive me if it seems rushed because I stayed up late again for you just to get this chapter and another story's chapter done. I am co- writing an Inuyasha story under the penname "Oh Goodness" I wrote the second chapter. You are fully welcome to read it and review.  
  
Expressed Actions and Written Words  
  
Chapter 10: Uprooting Again?!  
  
By: Tojot  
  
It had been six months since Sam started working at Preventers with Heero. Training was finished and Sam still couldn't shoot a thing to save her life. She was known to have really good eyes when it came to spotting things, though. Everything else that was learned she was rather average according to Heero's report on her progress. Sam sat at Duo's former desk typing away at the computer finishing a report on a recent mission that was completed two days before. Duo was stationed with his wife, Hilde. His limbs and wounds healed and he was back to being his strange self. It was obvious that things had settled in and became a routine. Heero finished his own report on the events that happened when they had guarded the Vice- Foreign Minister and his family from an assassination threat that had been sent to their mansion two weeks ago. There was only one problem to the Preventer's mission: Zechs Merquise absolutely hates to be followed. Luckily Sam spotted both gunmen before any shots were fired. They had strategically placed themselves in different areas so one could at least accomplish their goal. Heero took them out so things could remain quiet. During and after the whole event Sam seemed a little a nervous and defensive. Almost like it was a personal matter.  
  
Heero pulled up the request form. He had to fill it out so he could take a leave of absence to go to the colonies to continue the search for Relena. If Relena was in the colonies the search was going to be a lot more difficult now. Sam had promised Heero that she would definitely help him find her. He had already found them someplace to live during their search. It was now just a matter of getting permission to leave.  
  
Sam had just finished her report when her computer screen blinked, indicating that she had E-mail. She opened it to reveal that it had an attached movie file. She read it: "This is for all whom have been teased by Duo and/or who need cheering up. Duo has begun to grow his beard again and thus I had no choice but to put this up to get back at him. Hope you laugh. Don't tell Duo. –Hilde."  
  
When she opened the movie file she got something totally unexpected. She now knew why Hilde had asked to not tell Duo. (Atn: Those who read the Humorous Extra of Chapter 6 should know what it is.) Heero got curious as to what Sam was looking at when he heard "You make me feel," sung in an off- key, high-pitched voice. Once he had laid eyes on the humiliating footage, he fell over in unbelief and laughter that took Sam by surprise. Heero now knew why Hilde had mentioned Swiffer clothes several months ago. Heero then immediately copied off the e-mail to keep for the years to come.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" Sam said ten minutes later. He had asked her to just call him Heero months ago but she told him that she had a habit of calling friends by their last names. When he insisted that she just call him 'Heero', Sam panicked a little but did as he asked. Once Heero heard how obnoxious his name sounded in the Irish tongue, he immediately told her to go back to calling him Mr. Yuy.  
  
"Hmm." Heero hmmed.  
  
"When d' we go find Miss Darlin."  
  
"When Une okays it." He said briskly.  
  
(break)  
  
"Do you get the feeling that people are laughing at me?" Duo asked as he sat by Heero in the newly reconstructed food court. It had been three days since the e-mail. Heero had to hold back a sadistic chuckle once Duo said this.  
  
"Now, why would ye ask a thin' like tha', Mr. Maxwell?" Sam asked surprisingly straight-faced at the comment. Duo didn't know what to think of her; even though she had similarities to Hilde, she was rather conservative for his tastes. She seemed to be around Heero a lot. Heero seemed to be a little more calm and collected since the reassignment. Duo figured it had to be the fact that Sam didn't bug Heero as much as he used to. She sat across the table from Heero, enjoying her sandwich.  
  
"Well you never know." Duo muffled after taking a big bite out of his hamburger. He then started to choke on a piece of hamburger that didn't get fully chewed and lodged itself in his throat. Heero took evasive action and hit the braided man on the back very hard. The piece was dislodged and was flung through the air and Sam was barely missed being hit by the chunk of flying meat. She had to duck out of the way. Its new target was the bald guy that was sitting at the table behind Sam. He didn't look all too happy about the matter of being a living target for a piece of dead food. Duo, once regaining his senses and seeing the angry bald dude in front of him, tried his hardest to hold back a bellowing laugh. But Duo being Duo we all know he couldn't stop himself at laughing. The guy became even angrier at this outburst of laughing and looked like he was going to kill them. Sam saw Heero reach for his gun, but Trowa came into the room in a rush before he could pull it out.  
  
"I need to talk to you three." He said briskly. The three quickly followed Trowa out into the hall.  
  
"Thanks Trowa, for getting us out of there, I definitely owe you one." Duo said relieved to have escaped of the wrath of the bald guy.  
  
"Duo, Hilde said that she wanted to talk to you. She said that it was urgent matter." Trowa immediately said without skipping any beat. Duo's eyes went wide just before speeding off to the nearest elevator. "Miss Une needs to see you both in her office immediately about the leave request you sent her." Trowa told them as he walked down the hall and turned the corner.  
  
"Damn." Heero whispered, turning the other way.  
  
"Wha' be the pr'blem this time Mr. Yuy?" Sam followed after him. He didn't answer her simple question. Relena figured that it couldn't be a good thing. She had only seen Heero look this pissed a few times. His jaw and fists were clenched. She stopped asking questions and followed him all the way up to Une's office. He just passed the secretary and went in. Sam stopped in front of his desk and gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
"Don't worry Miss O'Malley. She was already expecting him to do this, he started doing it when Miss Dorlian disappeared and Une wouldn't let him go." The secretary replied with a smile.  
  
"UNE WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!" Heero shouted. This was the first time Relena had seen him like this. Une and Duo had, though.  
  
"Preventer Zero it may be best to calm down so we can talk about this like the rational adults we are!"  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN IT IS RELENA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!" He continued to shout. Relena shut the door behind her quietly. She had never known how passionately he had felt about finding her. Une acknowledged Sam's presence in the room with a nod. Une hoped Sam wouldn't be as unrational and stubborn as Heero was being. After a few minutes of silence that Une hoped Heero could calm down a little, the talking resumed.  
  
"Wha' be the pr'blem, Miss Une?" Sam asked.  
  
"I can't approve your leave requests. It takes up too much time and resources." Une told them. Relena was starting to feel guilty that she had put Heero through all of this. She decided that she should reveal herself. But, before a word could come out of her mouth Heero spoke two simple words.  
  
"I resign." Une's eyes went wide with surprise.  
  
"What!" Both Une and Sam exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Relena means more to me than either of you would ever know!" He said. Une came to a realization just then and asked Sam to leave the room. Une just then noticed Sam's face was a little pale just before she left the room. Her eyes narrowed on concentration on what could be on Sam's mind. With the clearing of the throat, Heero brought Une's attention back to the matter at hand and the thought was forgotten.  
  
"Thank you Heero." Une said. Heero looked at her as if she had gone stark raving mad. "You have just reminded me of me a little of when I was your age." Une said calmly with an ironic smile, Heero thought what Une said was a little vague. "Thus I have an idea, but it will make the search harder." Heero immediately gave her his undivided attention. "You can go. But, you are forbidden from using any Preventer equipment and resources. And don't come back until you have completed the mission." From what Une said, Heero knew that the mission was going to be harder now that he was forbidden from using any resources that Preventers had. No words escaped from his mouth but a slight smile had plastered on his face.  
  
"Heero," Une continued, "you want Sam to go with you, correct?" Heero nodded. "Then make sure to tell her what she needs to know." Une said. Heero was about to go out the door when Une spoke up again. "If you do find Relena, you and Sam will be fully compensated." With that Heero nodded again and went out the door to tell Sam the news.  
  
(Break)  
  
After Sam had been excused, she realized that she felt a little nauseous and headed straight for the bathroom on the floor where her office was. Once she got there she realized that she wasn't the only one who felt ill. Someone else was in there. After losing the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl, Sam felt a little cold and shaky but she did feel a whole heckova lot better.  
  
"Hey, who is in the stall beside me?" The other person asked. Relena immediately recognized that this could only be Hilde.  
  
"Me." Sam said. Sam now felt a little loopy.  
  
"Well Me, do you have any toilet paper in your stall, this one doesn't have any." Hilde joked.  
  
"Aye, here ye go." Sam answered as she handed Hilde several squares under the stall separator. They both walked out of the stalls to wash their hands. Just then Relena barely noticed it. Hilde had grown a little plump around the middle.  
  
"Why are you sick?" Hilde asked curiously as she dried her hands.  
  
"Lunch jus' di'n't seem t' agree wit' me t'day." Sam partly lied. The reason was that she felt a little overwhelmed at what Heero said earlier and maybe a little more of the lunch reason.  
  
"Pregnancy for me." Hilde announced timidly. Relena's eyes went wide as her head did a rapid turn towards Hilde.  
  
"WHA'!" Sam exclaimed in surprise. "Um.... Congraad'la'shuns." For fear that she may revert back to Relena accidentally, Sam decided to keep the conversation short. Relena loved to talk about things like this, but Relena wanted to stay Sam for a while longer.  
  
"Me have t' go, I'm sure tha' Mr. Yuy will be needin t' talk to me." Sam told Hilde, "It was nice havin' our li'l chat." She immediately walked out the door. She was heading back up to Une's office when she looked into her office to find Heero packing only a few items. She found it strange that he was not clearing out his desk.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" Sam said. Heero had caught a glimpse of Sam's pale face before she left Une's office. He hoped that she was feeling better now. "Wha' be the news." Sam continued as she sat at her desk. The pale face he had seen was completely gone now.  
  
"We can go." He told her, "But....." Great there had to be a 'but' to go along. Sam rolled her eyes. "We can't come back until we have found her, and Preventers can't provide us with any resources."  
  
"Why? Wasn' Miss Darlin an impor'en' politician o' some sort? I'd think it be thare duty t' look fer her." Sam questioned.  
  
"They quit looking for her about a year ago. I was the only one who wanted to keep going." Heero said as he opened his laptop and wiped the Preventer programs off it. All that he had left was his hacking skills which he knew would come in handy and the info that he could get could allow him to create a program that could help them both out.  
  
"That be a shame." Sam chided.  
  
"Hnn. You have your own laptop right?" Heero asked changing the subject.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Good, you're gonna need it. Pack light. We may not come back so sell what you can. I'll e-mail you all the details tonight."  
  
"Can I at leas' keep me cycle?" Sam sounded a little taken aback at Heero's abrupt remark. He thought about it a little.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt." Heero agreed, "Oh, Sam, glad to know you're feeling better." He said as he walked out of the office. Sam felt her stomach growl a little. She immediately raided the food stash that she kept in her desk. Thankfully a certain braided man wasn't in it whenever she left the office alone. She kept it locked. Not that the lock stopped him anyway. It would just slow him down a little. She opened a can of Pringles and popped a chip into her mouth. She stretched and leaned back in her chair to enjoy the view outside the office window.  
  
"Hiya, Sam whatcha doin?" Duo leaned over the back over her chair to look her in the face. Sam jumped in surprise.  
  
"Ahh...." Crash. She didn't hear him come in.  
  
"Are you alright?" Duo asked grinning down at Sam who was now on the floor. He had her Pringles in his hand and quickly popped a chip in his mouth.  
  
"MR. MAXWELL! If ye have any brains within tha' head o' yers, ye woul' ne'er do tha' again!" She said as she scrambled off the floor and grabbed her chips out of his hand before they all disappeared into his mouth.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Have you seen Heero? I have some happy news to tell him." Duo asked.  
  
"Le' me guess, ye found Miss Darlin?" Sam asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, Hilde's pregnant."  
  
"Tell me somethin' me don' alrea'y know."  
  
"She told you already?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Does Heero already know?"  
  
"Nay. But I'll be sure t' tell 'im the message when me see 'im." Sam popped another chip into her mouth.  
  
"But that isn't the same."  
  
(Break)  
  
"Mr. Winner, A Mr. Yuy is here to see you." The secretary said over the COM system. Quatre was looking over the floor plan for a new division of Winner Corp.  
  
"Good, send him in."  
  
"Yes sir." With a click of the door Heero had wasted no time in entering.  
  
"So?" Was the only word Heero had asked. Quatre handed Heero a large manila envelope.  
  
"The shuttle is on the launch pad. But remember Heero, this whole mission is being funded by both Zechs and myself. Try not to destroy anything in the process of looking for her. There is a Card Key in the envelope that will open the building to the launch pad. The other two card keys are for the apartment. I am sure you know what do once you reached the colony."  
  
"Roger."  
  
"Oh. Heero, one more thing that I need to tell you; I have scheduled physicals for the both of you." Quatre told him as he set aside the blueprint and removed his magnifying glasses.  
  
"So the government has passed the bill?" Heero enquired.  
  
"Yeah, it happened two days ago and went into effect at midnight last night." Quatre replied. Heero turned to leave but stopped before the door and faced Quatre.  
  
"Thanks Quatre." He said.  
  
"No problem, just get her back safe and sound." Quatre replied with a smile.  
  
(Break)   
  
Sam was in the office of her landlord waiting to speak with him about moving. She had opened her laptop to see if she had received any e-mail from Heero. She had. It wasn't very small either.  
  
"Miss O'Malley he is ready to see to your problem now." The assistant told her.  
  
"Thank ye." She replied as she entered into his office.  
  
"So Sam what can I do for you?" He asked.  
  
"I be movin' t' the colonies on short notice, an' can't take me stuff wit' me."  
  
"When do you leave?" He asked.  
  
"T'morrow."  
  
"That IS on short notice. So you can't take very much with you, Huh?" Sam nodded. "Well, from what I hear, a furnished apartment can be a better investment. How about I buy the furniture off you." The landlord told her.  
  
"Tha' soun's fine."  
  
"How much was every thing in there."  
  
"$600." She gave out a significantly lowered amount. Since things did depreciate in value over the duration of six months.  
  
"Okay. Miss O'Malley, you'll receive the money in the morning before you leave tomorrow as well as a full refund of your deposit that you paid when you got here. By the way I need to come by later and check out the condition of the apartment and the furniture. Will you be there tonight?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well just don't leave anything you don't want to sell in the apartment when you're gone okay." He told her quickly.  
  
"'Kay. Now if ye'll excuse me, I 'ave t' be t' an appoin'men'." She indicated to the door.  
  
"Go ahead." The landlord said as he got back to his work. And she left with a comforting feeling.  
  
Sam came through the doors of the clinic right on time. Relena looked around to try to find Heero. She saw Quatre walking towards her.  
  
"Sam, you look a little like a lost child." Quatre said.  
  
"Where be Mr. Yuy?" Sam asked. Relena felt a little nervous, Quatre was the kindest and the sweetest of all the Gundam pilots: It hurt a little that she had to lie to him about who she really was. He was the only one besides Heero that knew Relena the best.  
  
"He's already in getting his physical. Heero asked me to watch for you while he's preoccupied at the moment." Quatre smiled.  
  
"Oh." She replied, "So do ye know where me 'ave t' be?"  
  
"Yes. Come with me." Quatre said as he led her into the elevator.  
  
"You know what Sam?" Quatre broke the silence of the elevator ride to the third floor.  
  
"Hmm?" She sounded as she gave her attention to him.  
  
"You remind me of someone."  
  
"An' who may tha' be?"  
  
"Relena Dorlian..." He turned his face towards the opening elevator doors. He never saw the embarrassed look Sam had plastered all over her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Quatre covered his mouth. Sam turned to see what Quatre was meaning; and there he was, in all his glory, Heero Yuy. He looked a little miffed from the looks of the glare that Quatre was on the receiving end of.  
  
"So Heero how did you physical go?" Quatre quickly changed the subject.  
  
"It went well." Heero's glare quickly turned into his regular stare as he faced Sam, "It's your turn. Be careful of cold hands."  
  
"I be share t' reme'ber tha'." She replied. They walked out of the elevator as Heero walked in and the doors shut. Quatre let out a sigh of relief. "Wha' was tha' all 'bout?" Sam asked him.  
  
"Not long after Miss Relena disappeared, Duo mocked Heero's worry about her. The rest of the Gundam Pilots, Including myself, thought that Duo wouldn't survive throughout the night. Fortunately for Duo, Hilde was there to save him from the impending death that loomed over him at that time. How she did, none of us know. But ever since, Heero has never allowed us to say Miss Relena's full name and get away with it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He thinks we're mocking his ability to successfully find someone."  
  
"Have ye ben mockin' 'im?" Sam inquired.  
  
"No, I totally believe beyond the shadow of the doubt that Heero will definitely find Miss Relena." Quatre said with a genuine smile.  
  
"O'Malley!" The nurse called out in the waiting room.  
  
"Aye." Sam answered, turning her attention from Quatre.  
  
"The doctor's ready to see you now."  
  
"Good luck." Quatre said, "I'll be here when you come out." With a nod Sam followed the nurse to a particular room. 'She reminds me so much of Miss Relena it isn't funny.' He thought with a smile. An hour later she came out.  
  
"So how did it go?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Jus' as healthy as a h'rse. But I be a li'l hungry af'er the busy day I 'ad t'day." Sam said.  
  
"Why don't I take you to dinner okay?" Quatre smiled, "Where would you like to go?"  
  
"Are ye seri'us?" Quatre nodded. "Then the café 'bout a block 'way from the Perven'ers buildin'."  
  
(Break)   
  
Quatre entered the apartment that he shared with one roommate that no one knew about. He hung his coat up in the closet and removed his wet shoes at the door. It had started to rain that evening after he made sure Sam was safe at home. He sat on the couch to relax  
  
"So, what have you found out on her?" a familiar voice asked behind him. She made her way around the couch and sat down beside him.  
  
"She is Relena alright. She doesn't realize how proper and polite she really is. I mean she has gone to great lengths to try to fool us all. Everything she has done was a simple change, black short hair is easily achieved through a cut and dye, hazel contacts to hide to true eye color, and skin darkening can be achieved through tanning. The Irish accent adds the flavor to the whole ensemble not to mention the name."  
  
"I knew it, see I told you so. What I find intriguing is the way she is hiding. Right under his nose and he doesn't suspect a thing. I would so love to see the look on Heero's face when he finds out." The roommate said with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"But there was something Heero told me about her." Quatre started.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"He told me that she was living with her grandfather in Bantry Bay were he met her. Relena doesn't have any family except her brother."  
  
"The old man was probably lonely when she met him, and would do anything for the company." She guessed.  
  
"Tell me why we are keeping our silence, again?"  
  
"Quatre, from what you told me of Heero's plans, She is bound to come clean to him sometime, lets just give her that time." A grimace spread across Quatre's lips.  
  
"You're awful, you know that Dorothy?" he stated.  
  
"I know." Dorothy said and gave him a highly seductive kiss. "Come on." She grabbed his tie and pulled Quatre into her room. Quatre was smiling the whole way.  
  
(Break)   
  
Sam arrived on the launch pad at the specified time Heero had set up so the staff could load the motorcycle on board. She had quite the night. First, her landlord called her about moving that very night, because a young woman, that went by the name of Middie Une, was looking for an apartment at that time. Sam was reluctant at first but the landlord added a hundred dollars more to the sum because of the matter as well as a full refund of the two hundred-dollar deposit. Thankfully she was fully packed and all she needed to do was grab her stuff, hop on her bike and go. Sam was left to rent a hotel room that night.  
  
"Are you Miss O'Malley?" A member of the staff asked.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"We were told you had some items that needed to be loaded into the shuttle." He looked at his clipboard. "A motorcycle with one helmet and a back pack. Right?"  
  
"Guess so." Sam said unsure. The items were loaded into the shuttle and Heero arrived.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked after they had buckled their safety harnesses.  
  
"As rea'y as I'll ever be." She told him.  
  
"Countdown commence!" He spoke into his headset.  
  
"10...." A female voice started.  
  
"Good luck the both of you." The head staff-man told them.  
  
"9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 2... 1..." With a great burst the engines blasted.  
  
[Author's note]   
  
I hope that wasn't too long for you and I hope you enjoyed it. I am not sure when I'll have the next chapter up but I'll try to get it up soon. In the meantime............  
  
PLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review if your opinion isn't too much to ask of you readers. Thank you much.  
  
Tojot 


	11. Unsettling Down No Time To

(Peeks from behind a brick wall) I'm sorry. It has been several months since I posted last. (Ducks back behind wall as a rotten tomato whizzes a mere inch past her head.) My reasoning for taking forever is the fact that ever since I saw Harry Potter 3 in theaters, I have become a fan of the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 11: Unsettling Down (No Time To)

By: Tojot

Disclaimer: I do not own. Now quit throwing tomatoes at me.

"So wha' colony we be 'eaded t'?" Sam asked as soon as they had left Earth's atmosphere.

"It's an L1 colony, its number is X-151333.It is the colony that Relena would most likely be on." Heero explained.

"If ye say so." Sam said as she drifted off to sleep to make up for the hours lost the night before. Relena didn't know what to do right now. She wanted to scream that she was the person he had been looking for two and a half years, but she didn't know how Heero would react if she were to reveal herself. Would he get angry and blow up at her for lying to him? Would he be happy that she came back to him? If he did find out would he send her back to her former political position or be content with the new life that she had made for herself? She had many questions that completely baffled her to no end; even though she had noticed a slight change in Heero's personality he was still an enigma. She would never know how he would react if he were to find out Sam's deepest secret until it actually happened. Part of her was dreading the thought and the other was actually looking forward to it. She was shaken out of her sleep by the prodding of Heero.

"We're here." He said. Sam looked out the shuttle's windows. They had already docked at the shuttle port of the colony. "Come on." He said as he left the shuttle. Sam quickly released the safety harness and followed after him. Once they had reach the seating area Heero grabbed her by her elbow and sat Sam down in an empty seat.

"Wait here there is something I have to do very quick, I will be no more than a thirty minutes." He explained and soon after disappeared into the crowd. She was looking around for something to do to keep herself busy. She was adjusting the straps on her leather jacket when she saw a bunch of tabloid magazines in a pile on the table beside her. The top one had a bogus story on the disappearance of Relena Darlian. The headline read: "Relena Darlian Abducted by Aliens: the covered up story behind her disappearance." Sam couldn't help but laugh at the dumb photo-edited picture of her supposed self lying in an alien pod with a couple of big-headed, bug-eyed aliens standing over it. Sam picked up the tabloid to read this bogus article that only total idiots would believe. Relena found it to be quite entertaining, especially when there were yet another two pictures, one with the pod open and herself asleep inside and the other with her being used as test subject.

"Lies." She said disgusted out loud to no one in general as she threw the tabloid back to the table.

"Why do you say that?" An old man asked.

"I b'lieve that Miss Darlin didn' dis'pear in that type o' way." She replied.

"Then how did she disappear?" The man asked. But before she could answer Heero returned and in an aggravated mood.

"Come on Sam, let's go. She hasn't been here yet." He said briskly.

"Are ye sure?" Sam inquired. Heero never answered. He just grabbed her wrist. It wasn't tight though.

"Come on. We have work to do." He told her as he pulled her along. It was obvious that Heero was in a surly mood. They picked up Sam's motorcycle, the helmets that they both had brought, their backpacks and it turned out that Heero had gotten himself his own bike. It was the same as hers except it was still black like all the models were. Apparently, Heero found out that these motorcycles were very efficient and immediately got himself one. Sam knew how much gas they used. She managed to get from London to Bantry Bay on one and a half tanks. Since the war ended, weapons manufacturers had to shift their attentions to something different. Because of this everyday lives became a little easier as it made machines work more economically efficient.

"Let's go." Heero said snapping Relena out of her current thought.

Middie sat nervously outside of Une's office. She had decided to join Preventers to support two younger brothers and herself. Her father ended up dying from his sickness due to the lack of a vaccine.

It was out of luck that she had found a place to live and that the former tenant, Sam O'Malley, was so helpful by leaving sooner than expected without any feelings of bitterness. She wasn't expecting to see how small the apartments were but she was glad to find that it was clean, furnished and at least had something to eat. Apparently, Sam was already going to leave just about everything behind except her cloths and a few necessary items.

"Middie, Une will see you now." The secretary said after hanging up the phone. Middie let out a sigh and went inside.

"It has been a long time hasn't it, Middie?" Une asked with a smile as she leaned back in her chair.

"I see that you are now going by our last name, cousin." Middie stated with a smile. Une chuckled lightly.

"Did you find suitable accommodations to stay at last night?" Une asked quickly changing the subject as she poured Middie and herself a cup of tea.

"I did."

"That's good." Une commented as she sipped at her teacup. "On to business," Une announced as she set down the teacup and picked up a document that had been placed on the desk. "You wish to become a Preventer?"

"Yes, you know that I have abilities that could be useful to the organization and that I have two brothers to support through school." Middie said in a persuasive tone.

"I am fully aware of that." Une said calmly. "You really don't have to try to persuade me to give you the position. Since you are qualified in the area of undercover operations you already have the position. But, there is one more thing, Middie."

"What is that?"

"You still have to go through the training course, it is required of all Preventers." Une told her. Middie slumped in her chair. She really didn't want to do that especially when she was already well versed with the job.

"Get a good nights rest because the course starts tomorrow, your course is with Trowa Barton." Une continued. Middie rolled her eyes. Une noticed this lack of interest. "Middie, do you want the job or not, because I can most certainly give it to someone else?" Une mentioned. Middie quickly realized her mistake and snapped to attention.

"I want the job!"

"Then act like you do. As I was saying, Trowa Barton is your instructor for the course. Also it starts at 6:00 A.M." Une said as she stood up.

"6 A.M.!! You're joking." Middie exclaimed as she turned in her chair to look at Une. She definitely liked to sleep in.

"That is why I said get a good nights rest. Trowa doesn't like wasting precious hours of the day." Une said with a smile on her face.

"_Commander Une…" _A voice came from the phone.

"Yes, what is it?" Lady Une said as she pressed a button on the phone down.

"_Trowa Barton is here to see you ma'am."_

"Thankyou, send him in." Une stood up. "I believe that this discussion will have to end here for now, Middie." Une promptly finished their conversation and Middie heard the door open as she stood to leave. It was when she turned around she actually saw whom Trowa Barton was that she panicked.

"_No Name?"_ She whispered under her breath, her face took on the look of one who had just seen a ghost. Taking herself out of gaping at him, Middie took a deep breath and hurried out of the room as fast as she could. But before she could truly escape she heard the quiet words, "Hello, Middie." She considered it her own stupidity to look back at him as she did. That piercing stare and mysterious look unraveled her resolve. She knew she had to steel herself and get out of there quick. Finally finding the ability to move again she left, willing herself not to look back risk losing her resolve all over again.

Heero had found them an apartment just a few hours ago. It was twice the size of Sam's old one, but it was two separate apartments that had a door connecting them. They already came with beds and furniture, making things convenient for them. Upon arrival Heero directed Sam to her side of the apartment, then pulled out his laptop and set to work. After shutting the door that separated the apartment, Relena removed Heero's diary from her backpack and hid it between the mattress and frame of her bed. She quickly unpacked her bag, which didn't take long considering that she had sold a lot of her stuff before she left earth. When she finished her stomach growled. Realizing that the cupboards were bare she knew that a trip to the grocery store was in order. She opened the door to Heero's side to ask him if he needed anything.

"Mr. Yuy d'ya need anythin' from the star?"

"No, I'll deal with myself later. You go on." He told her still typing away on his computer.

"If ye say so." She had become accustomed to Heero acting this way, she found it predictable and a little annoying but she learned to live with it.

As Sam went through the check out stand the checker looked at her oddly.

"Are ye 'kay?" she asked the man.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" George, by the name on the nametag, said.

"Nay we've nevar met in are lives." Sam told him.

"Are you sure?" He continued.

"Nevar mare share in me life." She finished.

"Oh all right," he said giving up, "That all comes to $56.93." she quickly fished the money out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Thank you and have a good day." He told her automatically.

When Sam returned to the apartment, Heero was gone and he had left a small note on her desk.

_I have found a lead_,

_And have gone to check it,_

_Don't expect me back until _

_You see the whites of my eyes._

_-Heero._

He returned two weeks later, looking exhausted and disgruntled. Sam knew the lead must have been a dud. Only she and a rare few new exactly were Relena was. Right under his nose.

Heero could feel himself getting angrier and angrier with each failed lead. If Relena hadn't been so damn popular and well known this search may have been easier. But people of the colonies just had to put their two cents in lending Heero to useless information. About a month ago, Heero found out that a couple juvenile delinquents were playing a prank on him. When he caught them, they told him to lighten up. Heero found it highly embarrassing when Sam showed up to bail him out of jail after being arrested for assault on a minor. He was let off the charges because of the circumstances, the kids were given a warning not to joke around with these matters. Sam did not ask questions when she came to bail Heero out. Heero was grateful for that. Just recently Sam had been acting oddly. Not talking as much as she used to. It was almost like a time for questions had passed and a time for action to take its place. Another thing Heero found odd. He would get this odd feeling in his gut whenever Sam was around. Like she was hiding something from him. Then Heero realized that Sam always had had that look of secrecy about her, it was just more noticeable now that they were living and working together and around each other more often. He had never asked Sam what she was hiding from him. In the past he had never found it important enough to know. But now, Heero had an even harder time ignoring it, when it gnawed at him constantly, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep his curiosity at bay, he had to keep reminding himself that he had promised himself not to get involved in Sam's private affairs.

Author's Note

I know it was short, but I hope the next chapter is a bit better. I don't know how long it will take me to finish the next chapter due to lack of interest. Don't worry, it will still be good since I already figured out the ending before I lost interest and it is still vivid in my mind. In the meantime, I ask you all kindly to please review. It would definitely make my day. Thank you.

Tojot

PS: I am still very sorry I had to make you wait several months and hope I don't take forever in the future.


	12. Coming Clean

Well here it is the moment a lot of you have been waiting for. I was able to bring this to you after a great adrenaline-like burst of creative juices got flowing. I had a page and a half written on this chapter when I posted the last chapter. It isn't every day that I write six-and-a-half pages in one sitting. Lucky you. Right now I feel like J. K. Rowling. Without the fame and money of course. I even cried when I had to kill a character. I don't like to cry. A lot of you may ask, why I used Hilary Duff's song: Come Clean and made this chapter into a songfic. The song just seemed to fit with what I had planned. I am NOT a fan of Hilary Duff and I only like this one song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters nor do I own the song Come Clean.

Chapter 12: Coming Clean

By: Tojot

It had been a couple of months since Sam had bailed him out of jail; all leads ended in no Relena. Heero had sent Sam out to investigate a few. She only did it for the heck of it, returning empty-handed, frustrating Heero. Sam knew she couldn't read Heero's diary when Heero was in the apartment, it was difficult to keep Heero from suspecting her. So the time away made it possible for her to get further into the particularly thick volume. The diary told Relena of Heero's past, it included his thoughts on each particular problem or situation in full detail. It surprised her and intrigued more every time she read it. Sometimes she would go over what was written and read it again, just so she wouldn't miss any detail about Heero. But it was one particular night, when Heero was gone on yet another lead hunt, when she read the last and final entry.

_Dear Relena,_

_I am well aware that you have been reading this, since I did give it to you. You have probably been asking yourself during some of these entries of mine "Is he in love with me?" Well, the answer to your question would be a "Yes, I am in love with you. But there are just a few things that need to be done before I can ask a question that has been burning inside me since I made a discovery inside my soul. Just follow the arrows._

_Love,_

_Heero _

Underneath Heero's signed name was an arrow pointed to the next page; then another arrow and another. The arrows led her to the inside back cover of the hard leather, little book. On the white paper part that held the leather in place was an outline of a right hand. Relena put her hand on it curiously and felt that it was uneven in places, like there was something hidden in the binding. She took a knife out of the drawer in the bedside table and slit open the bindings of the back cover. She peeled back the lining to reveal a sealed envelope. Written on the outside was a location. _Colony X-151333 shuttle port, locker Y253._ Relena quickly opened the envelope to pull out a card key. What was in that locker? Relena asked herself. She then remembered something that made her groan: Heero might have cameras on that locker. She was in two minds, curiosity gnawing at her and freedom keeping her bound. Wait! She then remembered Heero saying vaguely after he gone to check on something that she had not been there yet. She reasoned that the thing that Heero went to go check up on was the contents of the locker. If he had had cameras on it, he would have known that she had not been there yet and not bothered on checking. She smiled to herself, but wondered why Heero would've bothered to not put up cameras, in the first place, to her it was the only logical thing to have done.

She heard a door open on Heero's side of the apartment and quickly stowed the cardkey in the envelope, the envelope back into the book and the book between the mattress and the bed frame. She heard a brisk knock on the door that led to her side of the apartment.

"Sam, can I come in?" Heero's voice penetrated the door.

"Come in then." The door opened a Heero came in, looking tired and frustrated, and sat down on the couch.

"'Nother dead end?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yes." Heero groaned.

"I though' so. Care fer some coffee?" Sam asked as she walked over to the small kitchenette in the corner.

"Please." she pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and poured some freshly made coffee from the coffeepot.

"Care t' speak yer mind?" Sam asked as she handed Heero a mug and sank into a chair across from him.

"Is this all worth it?" Heero asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Wha'!" Sam exclaimed, "Wha' d' ye mean?"

"I've wondered recently, is Relena worth all the trouble that we have gone through so far?" Heero repeated more clearly as he stared into is cup. These words seemed to cut into Relena at that moment. Guilt was definitely gnawing at her.

"Are ye just givin' up?" Sam asked when she was able to find the words to speak.

"I would like to, but my heart won't let me." He told her.

"Yer in love wit 'er." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Then me answer fer ye is, She is definitely worth all the treble in the werld." she told him strongly. Heero looked into his cup and sighed.

"Thanks Sam, I think I'll turn in. Good night." Heero said as he placed his cup down, stood up and left.

"Good nigh' Mr. Yuy." She said as the door shut. Processing the conversation through her mind, Relena stood up and stared at the door in a Heero fashion.

"It's time." She said softly.

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

After Heero had returned to his side of the apartment after having the conversation with Sam, there was one thing he felt like doing. It really wasn't something he wanted Sam seeing him do. Or anyone for that matter. Heero felt that crying in front of people showed a sign of weakness. He fell to his knees and let his body be wracked with uncontrollable sobbing. He truly, madly, deeply missed her. He would never be complete until he found her. Relena. The only thing that had kept him sane all throughout his trials and suffering. At this point he would do anything to have her back at his side or know where she was and if she was safe and well. He knew he couldn't hate her for disappearing, nor blame her. That much responsibility was a little too much for someone like her to handle.

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy  
_

Sam was riding over to the space terminal. The watch on her hand read 12:45 AM. She was on a mission. In her pack were a few items that she needed to aid her. Before she left the apartment she had left Heero a note that she had found a lead and was checking it out. This lead, Sam knew if she was courageous enough, could lead to Relena in the end. It was time. Those three words resounded in her head. Sam knew the terminal to be open 24/7 so she wouldn't have the trouble of waiting till morning. Without missing a beat she strode over to the locker wing, though she kept her eyes open for cameras. She also wore her helmet. She found locker Y253. She felt panic and unease. Slipping the card key into the lock, she quickly grabbed the latch. She heard the gears turn. Her heart was pumping faster than usual. She looked inside the compartment. It was empty. Empty except for a small box and a letter. Relena picked up the letter first. Slit it open and read it. It was dated for the day they came to that colony.

_Dear Relena,_

_If you didn't know by now, I am searching for you. I miss you terribly. If your reading this you have already read my journal completely though and you know who I am. Just to reassure you I did not put cameras anywhere near this area to give you your privacy. If at this point you still wish to not return, take this letter and leave the box, I will not hate you and I will not force you to return. That is your choice and your choice alone. And I will know that you are alive and well. _

_To inform you of what is happening in my life. Duo and Hilde are married and are expecting a girl. Quatre and Dorothy are room mates and friends with benefits. They don't know I know. And right know I am searching for you with the help of a girl from Bantry Bay. Her name is Sam O'Malley. We came here on her information that you had left for the colonies._

_If you do wish to return, take the box with you and come find me, I am on the colony._

_Love,_

_Heero._

Relena was near tears as she read the letter. She picked up the box to see what was inside. It was a ring. The words 'Will You Marry Me' were written on the top.

"Heero, I didn't know you where this creative." She said to herself.

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
_

Heero tossed and turned his blankets and bed sheets were like a straight jacket. He kicked off his bed linens and sat up. He had had that nightmare again. The one with the ball of light and the maze. He was covered in sweat and shivering. He stood and went into the bathroom to dunk his head into a sink full of warm water. He grabbed a towel off the rack dried his wet hair and face with it as he left the bathroom. He heard a small jingle come from his laptop that signaled that he had a message. With the towel still on his head he crossed the room and opened the laptop to read the message.

_She is coming back. This is not a lie. – Kate, the sender of the Bantry Bay message._

This was all it said. The Bantry Bay message was the only lead that actually led very close on Relena's trail. Heero had heard the name Kate before. It was the name of the maid that cleaned the Motel that Relena had stayed at before she completely disappeared. The words '_She is coming back. This is not a lie' _were very vague and very cryptic. It sent cold shivers up Heero's spine. His heart was beating very fast and he felt slightly lightheaded. He needed to tell someone. He knocked on the door to Sam's side of the apartment. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer he went in. Sam wasn't there. A single lamp was on beside a short note in Sam's handwritting.

_Mr. Yuy,_

_I have found a lead and have gone to check it out. I have a feeling that it might be the real thing. Hope to be back soon._

_Sam_

Heero went over to the window and looked out onto the colony and into space above.

Old man Ire had gotten up to take his sleep medicine. Kate had returned to the house a month after Relena had left due to her bad health that had made her unable to work. Kate was his true granddaughter. She had his tenacity and love for life but she had her mother and grandmother's bad health. Ire felt sorry for her. She had lost a lot of weight and looked very thin and pale. As he walked down the hall he noticed Kate's light was on.

"Kate are ye okay?" Ire said after he had opened the door. He got no answer. She was sitting at the desk in front of the computer her head slumped to the side of the keyboard.

"Kate are ye okay?" Ire asked Kate again as he shook her gently. She didn't stir or wake. She just lay there and was as cold as ice… She was dead. Ire looked at the computer to find a cryptic message written '_She is coming back. This is not a lie. – Kate, the sender of the Bantry Bay message.' _ He knew this message was the last thing Kate had done before she had passed away. At once Ire knew that this was the site that had been set up to find Relena. He looked back down at his dead granddaughter. She had the same peaceful expression her mother and grandmother had when they passed away. He knew Kate never regretted her life, never complained about her illness and always lived life to the fullest. Ire cried. He had lost the last of the three people that had made his life a joy. But he knew that they had not died in vain. Though struggling with their illness they all did something of their lives.

"Fare thee well Kate," Ire said through his tears. "God be with ye on yer journey and till we meet again."

She had gotten herself a motel room for the night. Sam knew what she had to do. It was time. She pulled a bottle from her pack. This would change everything. It would remove the black dye from her hair and eyebrows and return it to the color she had before. Her hair was still short but it didn't matter. I wouldn't mess up her mission. She had realized that she had been living another lie.

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin  
'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

Relena had stayed up all night refining her confession and execution of her mission. She also knew that her nerves wouldn't let her sleep. She had decided that it was time. Time to come clean.

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Breakfast came at 8:00 AM. The doorman that had delivered it looked at her oddly. His face went white. But once he had looked at her eyes his paleness disappeared and told her that she looked very familiar. She hadn't removed her hazel contacts yet. It went with part of her plan. She dove into her breakfast knowing that it was going to take all she had to bring up her courage and confess. It was raining on the colony that day. She didn't mind since there was chaos raging inside her head anyway.

Nine o'clock rolled around and she was ready to go. She placed her helmet on carefully, making sure that no hair could be seen. The only part of her head she could see was her eyes. She flipped down her visor, grabbed her pack and left the room. The leather that she wore was already drenched wet when she stepped out into the rain. Inside she was dry. She started her motorcycle and drove off into the direction of the apartment.

_I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming..._

Heero heard a loud hurried knock at his door. He got up from his bed and answered the door in his boxers.

"Mr. Yuy!" Sam exclaimed. She was dressed from head to toe in motorcycle gear. The visor of her helmet was up revealing her hazel eyes. She was drenched. "I've found her!"

It took a moment to register exactly what Sam had just said. "What! Are you serious!"

Sam nodded enthusiastically making the visor of her helmet fall down. She hitched it back up. "Now git yeself cleaned up an' dressed an' I'll take ye t' 'er." Sam said as she came in and went into her side of the apartment to drop off her pack. By the time he was ready Sam was waiting for him outside on her motorcycle. Her visor was down. She told him to climb on behind her and that it would be much easier that way than taking two motorcycles._  
_

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

She stopped just outside the park and quickly parked the cycle in a space. Heero took off ahead of her. 'Great.' Relena thought sarcastically and went chasing after him. It was really wasn't a day that she wanted to chase Heero all over the park.

"Mr. Yuy. Wait." She pleaded behind him. She figured that he had completely closed his ears. "Mr. Yuy please wait." He still didn't listen.

"For Heaven's Sake, Heero! STOP!" She yelled completely abandoning the Irish accent. He stopped and went ridged. He turned around as his face lost all color and his eyes were wide.

"It has been a long time hasn't it Heero?" Relena said as she raised her visor so he could see her eyes. When he was getting ready she had removed her hazel contacts.

"Relena?" Heero asked in complete surprise. She nodded and removed the helmet completely. Her hair was soaked in a matter of seconds.

"Heero, I have a lot to say right now and it won't be easy for me to say it, so let me say it and get it out of the way." She said. Heero nodded. "First of all, I want to say I am sorry for putting you through all this madness for the past two years. I have been watching you since you walked into the coffee shop in Bantry Bay. Samantha O'Malley is really an alter ego that I had created and assumed to get away from my miserable life. The reason I left was the fact that I couldn't handle it all anymore without running myself into the ground. It was all too much for anyone to take. My health was fading my social life was lacking and I was running on empty most of the time. I didn't have you to talk to when my soul was feeling downtrodden. I fumbled through it all not knowing exactly what I was doing. I had created a life for myself. A simple life. Then you showed up in that coffee shop that night, I had thought I'd been caught. I didn't know until you asked for coffee that you didn't know. I lied to you when you asked if I had seen Relena. I didn't want to leave the life I had created. But it wasn't until you left Bantry Bay that I actually started having second thoughts about my actions. Those thoughts led me to open a birthday gift that you had given me two years ago, which I had ended up bringing with me anyway oddly enough. It was reading your journal that made me reminisce and miss the past that we shared together. It was your journal that brought me to join Preventers. Believe me when I say I was definitely nervous being around friends and family again under a new persona. It wasn't until last night, the night I read your last entry in that journal and then that conversation with you that everything crumbled leading to my decision to stop the runaround game. Lastly, I might tell you that even though I am back, I do not wish to return to my old life as Vice Foreign Minister. I wish to continue on with the new life that I have created with myself already, but with a couple differences."

"And they would be?"

"I want go back to the beginning, back to before all the fame when I met you on that beach on Earth. Secondly," She continued as she pulled the ring box out of her pocket, " I wish to be your wife."

Heero smiled at her. "Agreed." He said as he brought her close into an embrace.

"My name is Relena Dorlain." She stated. "What's yours?"

Heero smirked, "Heero Yuy, the man who is in love with Relena Dorlian and is glad to have her back." The moment for words had come and passed. Their lips met for a sweet and passionate moment. Two souls having been separated for too long, reuniting under the soaking rain. She dropped her helmet with a thud.

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

During the kiss, Heero had taken the ring box out of Relena's hand. Breaking off the kiss he bent down on one knee.

"Relena since you already told me your answer, I am elated, but I still feel that I have to do this properly. Relena will you marry me?" Heero said as he looked into her aqua green eyes that he had missed too much.

"Yes you silly." She said as bent down and kissed him once more.

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning_

Author's Note:

I tried to make this as emotionally powerful as I could. Hope you liked it. I still have one or more chapters planned so this isn't the last chapter. Please be patient with me while I try to hammer out the details of it. In the meantime, Please Review. They totally make my day. Thankyou for all those who reviewed last.

Tojot


	13. Truths

I am sorry! (Dodges fruit) I didn't mean to make you guys wait this long. (Dodges a tomato and a banana) My New Year's resolution was to finish this story and relieve the agony I had put you through for months. (Slips on a banana peel) ouch.

Disclaimer: Seriously, do you really think lil' ol' me would own something like Gundam Wing.

Expressed Actions and Written Words

Chapter 13: Truths

By: tojot

"Heero, can I ask a question?" Relena said as they walked back through the park, thoroughly soaked, hand in hand.

"You already did, but go ahead."

"Why aren't you mad at me… for running away that is?"

"Since I read your diary looking for clues to your whereabouts. I had no idea that your career was killing you. I would've done the same if I were in your position."

Relena blushed heavily when she remembered Heero still had her diary. "I can't believe you read my diary. Did anyone else see it besides you?"

"Only one, a young woman by the name of Samantha O'Mallay." Heero teased. " And she only saw it for a few seconds before I tackled her. I would never show it to the likes of Duo. The both of us would never live down the teasing if he read it."

"I'm sure we wouldn't if you say it that way." She blushed even redder. Thank goodness that she had placed her helmet on her head so she wouldn't be spotted by anyone else.

"So how did you think up the guise of 'Sam'?" Heero asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the apartment." She told him.

"You know I have to report this to Une." Heero stated flatly.

"I know, But as I said before I will not go back to being the Vice Foreign Minister." Relena replied.

"Your brother will be furious with you."

"You know what? I don't care." She announced. "He seems to handle the pressure so much better than I could back then."

"What do you plan on doing from now on?" Heero asked.

"I liked my job as a Preventer and your partner." She answered and they climbed back onto the bike that they had abandoned earlier and went back to the apartment in silence as the rain splashed down upon them. Relena told Heero how she hid so well.

"So you basically did it by the seat of your pants." Heero stated.

"Yes. After Kate gave me the place to go to, I took my motorcycle up to old Scotland and crossed the bridge that connected to old Ireland. That is how you couldn't find me one any flight records. I picked my name up as I went so I would fit in with the locals. I ended up in Bantry bay with the lonely old man named Ire." Relena said.

"There were so many holes in your planning, Kate sent me a message to look in Bantry Bay." Heero told her.

"I had figured that since only Kate knew where I was. She may have been overcome with a sense of Justice or a sense of Mischief. I guess she was really pulling the strings." Relena sighed. "But when you came to Bantry Bay you did not find Relena."

"No, I did not, but I did find a young woman with short black hair, hazel eyes and an Irish accent that stood out to me in a coffee shop. By the way how did you come up capable of such a dialect?" Heero asked.

Relena grinned, "When I started out I did not have one but after so much time of hearing it all around you, you start to pick things up here and there."

"So you where working on this persona for a while." Heero said.

"The physical appearance only took me a couple of hours. I dyed my hair and eyebrows, used fake tanner on my skin and put in hazel contact lenses." She said. "And I kept it going as the months went by actually tanning and dyeing my roots to keep the natural appearance."

"Well you did a very good job, Relena."

"Though I am sure some people already know." Relena stated.

"Like who?"

"Quatre was very suspicious of me just before I got my physical. He took me out to dinner, and I felt like was being watched. And I almost blew my cover around Noin when we were flushing out the terrorists from my brother's home."

"That is not a very long list. Duo, Trowa, Sally and Wufei are not on that list. Which is a very good thing." Heero pointed out.

"So who do you plan to call first?" Relena asked quietly.

"Une."

Relena pointed to the Vidphone on the table. "Go on. It's best not to keep them waiting."

With a nod Heero stood and picked up the phone and started dialing.

"_Hello?_"

"Commander Une, I have news."

"_Go on Mr. Yuy_." She prodded.

"I have found Relena." Heero told her.

"_Where has she been?_"

"She has been right under our noses."

"_I'll ask for details later. Is she there with you?_" Une asked

Heero looked at Relena and answered with a 'yes.'

"_Could you please put me on Video Speakerphone? I would like to speak with you both?_" Une said.

Heero covered the phone with his hand and said to Relena, "She wants to speak with both of us."

Relena just sighed and nodded in defeat. Heero placed the vidphone on the coffee table in front of the couch Relena was sitting on and join her as soon as he pressed the button that would allow Une to see and hear them both.

"So Heero tells me that you have been right under our noses, Miss Dorlian. Where exactly have you… Wait " Une stopped to take in Relena's appearance with short hair. "Mr. Yuy where is Miss O'Mallay."

"You are looking at her." Relena blurted as she raised a hand.

"I see." Une seemed to be trying to control her temper. "So tell me Relena Dorlain why did you give us the runaround?" She said briskly.

"I couldn't handle being the Vice-Foreign Minister anymore." Relena said mutinously.

"You see, Commander, her position was being detrimental to her overall health." Heero interrupted.

"Why would that be? The last minister didn't have this problem." Une stated. Relena rolled her eyes at Une but said nothingof what she was thinking. The minister before Relena, Relena's adoptive Father, had met his end when Une herself had assassinated him herself. Relena had long ago forgiven Une of this great sin.

"Miss Une. The Last minister wasn't a Princess of a fallen country who associated themselves with peace." Relena spoke strongly. "He wasn't made a symbol of peace before he became vice foreign minister and he most certainly didn't have to pick up the pieces and raise spirits in the wake of the war."

Une just looked at her wide-eyed and Relena kept on.

"Miss Une. The reason I left is the fact that I felt drained. Many have leeched away what little strength I had left after the war. My day consisted of a never-ending marathon of meetings and press conferences. I rarely was able to get minute to myself. I was surviving on a few bites of food and an unreasonable amount of coffee. I had only a couple hours of sleep. And I most certainly did not have any time to relax. Realizing this, I knew I needed to get out…"

"…And so you ran." Une finished for her. "You ran knowing that if you had taken a vacation you would just come back to the same mess you left and if we found you we would have just dragged you back and placed you back in the mess you were trying to escape from. I realize was a mess because Zechs complained a lot about it at the beginning but I never realized the extent of the mess, It must have been bigger for Relena considering how much popularity she had. How did you escape so well?"

"The escape needed a lot of planning considering who I lived with at the time, and also considering that I didn't know where I was going to end up would not give away my whereabouts."

"Okay. So now that you have been found, do you plan on going back to your old position as minister?" Une asked.

"No, my brother seems to be taking the position better than I. I was hoping that I could still be Heero's partner considering that I am Sam and have all the training necessary." Relena said. Une looked about to refuse

"Une, you may as well add one more qualification to the list." Heero interrupted. Une looked at him to continue. "Undercover Ops."

"Okay, Okay. I'll consider it. At this time, I advise you both to keep Relena's new identity a secret, but I must inform Mr. Winner and Zechs since it was both of them that funded your search in the first place."

"Understood." Heero and Relena said in unison.

"Good, I will call again, farewell." And the screen blacked out. Relena scooted closer to Heero on the couch and Heero put his arm around her.

"We will save the other news for later." Heero stated as he smiled at her. "Do you want me to give back that Diary of yours?"

Relena considered it for a minute and then said, "No, keep it. You deserve it especially after you gave me yours."

"I hope it did its job in telling you about my past." Heero said

"What do you mean by that?"

"Those memories are so painful that it would be too difficult to tell you myself. A journal just gives you the bitter facts, it has no feelings, no human emotions and no guilt or grief holding it back." Heero replied.

"Since when did you turn philosophical?" Relena asked.

"When I picked up _Complete Works of William Shakespeare._" Heero stated and was rewarded with Relena laughing at him. "Do you realize how difficult it is to read his works."

"He was an old English playwright." Relena said trying to quell her laughter. "His un-translated works are full of double meanings."

"_Taming of the Shrew_ made absolutely no sense to me." Heero added.

"It really is a funny one if you can understand its meanings." Relena replied.

"Can you help me?" Heero asked.

"Of course."

"You requested to see me, Commander Une?" Trowa said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes, your DNA results have returned." Une said as she picked up a very thick manila envelope from her desk. "From the weight of this it seems that they were successful in finding your original family."

For the first time in a long while Trowa let his calm, cold demeanor slide to reveal nervousness. His hands were shaking as he took the envelope from Une.

Seeing this, Une said, "You are welcome to sit down." Trowa took her advice with out hesitation and undid the clasp on the flap. He pulled the small stack of papers from the envelope and read the first page.

_Mr. Trowa Barton,_

_After extensive digging and searching we have uncovered the information you have requested. We have found a match to the blood sample you have provided for us. _

_Your real name is Triton Bloom._

_You do have family that is still alive and anxious to find you. Unfortunately, your parents, Nickolas and Rebekah Bloom died in an accident in the war. You do have an older sister who survived the accident. Her name is Catherine Bloom…_

Trowa stopped reading the letter. This news was overwhelming. Thinking about it, it was really ironic that he had unintentionally found his real sister with out even knowing it until now.

"So what is the news?" Une asked.

"It turns out that my real name is Triton Bloom." Trowa sighed shakily.

"I think it ought to remain a secret." Une stated.

"I agree." Said Trowa. "But I will tell Catherine. She deserves that much. Was there anything else?"

"Unless you want to know that Heero's mission turned up successful."

"He found her." He stated

"But she is reluctant to come back and has been hiding under our noses for a good time." Une told him and Trowa let out an ironic chuckle.

"Well, that is very interesting news, but if you have no more need of me, I will go now." He said as he placed the papers back in the manila envelope and stood up.

"Very well, you are excused."

He left the room and was greeted by his partner in the corridor. "What did she want?"

"Personal Information I requested had arrived. So what did you need Middie?" Trowa asked.

"I need the files on the E.H.R. anti-aircraft missiles we retrieved from our mission target, yesterday."

"They are on my desk, your highness." Trowa said sarcastically. Middie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Continue to do that, and it will stick that way." Trowa replied. Middie glared.

"That too." He added.

Author's note:

I have only one more chapter to do before this story is completed. I would like to thank all those who hung in there and I apologize for making you wait.

Thankyou, hopefully I can finish the last chapter soon, in the meantime you can give your two cents in the form of a review. Thanks again.

tojot


	14. The Happy End

Well here it is, the last and final chapter for a story that should have been finished a year ago. At the beginning of the year I made an Unbreakable promise to you readers that I would get the last and final chapter done before the end of the year. This promise kept nagging me until I could not take it any longer and I secluded myself from all things that I enjoy (Minus writing) just to finish this chapter as promised. I ended up finishing it last night when I needed to go to bed. I do hope that the ending is to your liking and just so you know there won't be a sequel.

Disclaimer: (tojot picks up her milk can coin bank and dumps it over but nothing comes out.

Inuyasha: As you can see tojot is broke, Thus she cannot own Gundam Wing or me for that fact.

The Last Chapter: The Happy End.

By: tojot

The news about Relena had spread though the Gundam Pilots and trusted associates. Quatre didn't seem surprised at all about the news when the others were. All he said in his defense is that he had his ways of knowing and left it at that.

When Duo and his wife found out he slapped his knee and laughed, "O'Jousan got the better of us all. She really ought to go into the record books as the most successful person to fool both Heero and Zechs."

Zechs was beside himself. If Noin weren't there he would've charged straight to the colonies and demanded why Relena would do something so irresponsible. Une burst out laughing when she got the report that the Vice-Foreign Minister had been held at gunpoint by his wife until he calmed down and listened to reason. The whole affair ended in a Vidphone to Heero's apartment, and an agreement that if things got out of hand, Relena would hang up on them. She wasn't in the mood to have anyone coax her back into her old position. She also made it clear that she wasn't in the mood talk about her decision in leaving in the way she did.

Wufei was surprised that Relena would even chose to put herself on the line instead of commanding the show safely away from the battles. He had thought that the fact that she ran away was a sign of weakness, but the fact that she came back to fight in a more physical way redeemed her. Relena decided to be honest with Wufei and told him he was right in thinking she was weak and that all humans had some form of weakness. Wufei was the one Relena was willing to tell that her weakness had been fatigue and hopelessness. Wufei went away from the experience speechless and having a new respect for her and her charisma.

Relena herself was relieved that very few knew what was going on and that the press and public hadn't been alerted. She and Heero decided to stay two weeks longer to organize the trip back to the Earth's surface. Both of them had also decided to talk to Kate who had had some hand in this whole fiasco.

"So I guess this requires going back home for a while, doesn't it?" Relena said dreading being within quick driving distance of her brother.

"What are you talking about Relena? The woman that goes by the name of Kate does not work at the Motel where you stayed any more." Heero told her. "I went back there to double check things before we left for the colonies. In speaking with the Manager, I heard that she had to leave because of her fading health."

"Fading Health? She seemed perfectly fine to me."

"The Manager told me that she had a rare hereditary illness that only affects women. This Kate woman went back to a relative's house to receive care that she could no longer give herself." Heero told her.

"How sad." Relena said reverently. Something then occurred to her. "Wait!"

"What is it Relena?" Heero asked.

"Old Man Ire." She said as Heero waited patiently for her to explain. "When I stayed at the motel I had asked Kate if she knew any where I could go, She gave me Ire's address. Maybe the old man…"

"…Knows something?" Heero finished. Relena nodded.

"I guess it is trip back to Bantry bay. But the prospect of having Zechs that close is disconcerting " Heero finished.

Relena kissed Heero on the nose. "We'll worry about that bridge if we come to it." She said in a lazy manner. "Right now, I think I'll get some rest. Good night." She got up from the couch.

The new medical research building was coming slow in the building process for the December deadline. That was when the Scientists and Researchers would start moving in whether it was done or not. Quatre knew that this wasn't as much of a problem considering that he had been in tighter spots while piloting Sandrock. This current problem seemed to be difficult to find a resolution. He let out a heavy sigh.

_"Mr. Winner, there is a lady who is here to see you."_ The voice from the pager system went off. He couldn't think of any lady who would really want to see him at this time. Quatre decided to take a much-needed break in hopes that he may think properly afterward.

"Send her in." He replied after he pressed the button on the pager. The doorknob turned immediately after and a young, pale-blonde woman walked in.

"Dorothy, this is a surprise, this is the first time you have visited me at work."

The woman before him gave him a dangerous smile, "Well, well, well, Mr. Winner, working hard or hardly working?" She gave him a mischievous wink as she walked up to the desk.

"That would be hardly working for the moment after working my brain very hard coming to a standstill."

"I see." Dorothy said in a thoughtful manner, "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Our deadline is in three weeks and we are very behind."

"Well when was the last time the workers had time off?"

"Erm, six weeks ago." Quatre said sheepishly after considering that fact.

"Give them the weekends off and see how it turns out, they may just need a couple of days off to motivate them." Dorothy suggested.

"I am desperate enough to take that suggestion and run with it." Quatre said tiredly as he stood and prepared Dorothy and himself some tea. "I apologize for not having any mint tea on hand. I do have Earl Gray and Arabian.

"Earl Gray will be fine." Dorothy said as she sat down in a plush chair and Quatre took the teapot off the warming disk, having already made some. He poured it into two teacups and handed one to Dorothy. She gladly took it. He sat down in the other plush chair across from her

"So what brings you here Dorothy?" Quatre asked just before he took a sip of the hot liquid in his teacup.

"Quatre, I think I am ready to take our relationship further. Are you Okay?"

He choked when the tea went down the wrong pipe.

"You are!" Quatre rasped in surprise after he managed to get enough air in his lungs to speak

"Is it okay with you." She asked in a very conscience manner.

"Okay? Actually Dorothy this is great news. I was wondering just recently if we were ready to tell people about it."

"Um Quatre?" Dorothy said nervously.

"Yes?"

"There was something else that I wanted to ask you, though it may seem very untraditional for me to ask this."

"What would it be?" Quatre prompted her.

She took a deep breath, put her tea down and stood. She took a small box out of her pocket and knelt down on one knee in front of him.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, Would you do me the honor of being my husband?" She said as she opened the ring box to reveal one very ornate men's gold ring.

"Only on one condition." He smiled as he shifted from his seat to the floor and pulled another box from his pocket. "Dorothy Marabella Catalonia, would you do me to the honor of wearing this ring?"

"Oh Quatre, I really doubt that you have to ask." Dorothy stated as she grabbed his lapels and brought his lips to hers.

Here they were. Back at Bantry Bay. Back to where she had landed first in her flight to get away from herself. It hadn't changed, everything was still the same as they rode Heero's black pickup through town. They were coming close to the answers that they needed she could feel it.

They stopped in front of the old cabin that Ire had taken up residence in. After knocking at the front door, they were greeted with a voice inside saying, "Alright, alright, keep yer Knickers on." Relena chuckled and the door was opened.

"I see." Ire said as he took in the sight of the two standing in front of him. "I had a feelin' someone would come hare. Come in." he finished as he led them into the house.

"Mr. Ire." Heero said immediately, "Do you know where we can find Kate."

"Aye, I know where sh' is." Ire said irritably, "Sh's burried si' fee' undar next t' her mothar an' gran'mothar in the Bantry Bay Cemetery."

"Are you saying that she is dead?" Relena asked.

"Tha' is exactly wha' I'm sayin, Sam." Ire said as he deflated into his favorite armchair and indicated the couch that they could sit on. "Sh' passed 'way no' t' long ago from an inherited illness."

"That is terrible." Relena said

"The doctors di' all they could, bu' in the end it had go'en out o' control."

"Why did Kate help Relena hide?" Heero asked.

"Kate had always wanted to help someone in need. When I had spoken to her about why she was helping ye, Sam, she answered that ye had a desperate look in yer eyes. She didn't want to be the one who brought you misery by snitchin' on you and sendin' ye back into the hell hole that ye had barely escaped from. She also told me that by sendin' Sam 'ere she could keep me from gettin' lonely while she was off gallivantin' around the British Isles and Europe. I wasn't going t' stop her from enjoyin' the last years of 'er life."

"I have been wondering this for a while." Relena started, "Of what relationship were you to Kate?"

"Sh' was me true gran'daugh'er." Ire revealed, "Sh' 'ad a soul like the wind, jus' like 'er mothar and gran'mothar."

"When I was hiding I had a feeling like I was being played with." Relena told Ire. "Like Kate was pulling my strings."

"Ahh." Ire sighed, "Tha' would be 'er side of mischief. Sh' always loved to toy with people bu' ne'er go o'erboard. I' was 'er way t' determine whether ye deserved the help sh' gave ye. Don' feel pu' upon, sh' always di' tha' with the people sh' would send me way."

"Mr. Ire." Heero began. "Kate sent me two messages. The first wasn't a surprise given Kate's knowledge of Relena's whereabouts. The second baffles both Relena and me considering Relena told me she never told anyone that she had decided to come clean about her identity when Kate had sent the message."

"I b'lieve tha' Kate wrote and sen' tha' message in the last minutes of 'er life, I had found her dead at her computer desk with that message displayed on the screen. The deaths o' 'er mothar and gran'mothar were similar. They would d'splay an odd knowledge of sommat unknown tha' would happen soon and withou' warnin'. I' was a way of finishin' any unfinished business tha' they felt needed finishin'." Ire smiled.

Heero and Relena looked at each other in alarm. They weren't expecting this sort of answer.

"I know, I' sounds rather off t' meself too." Ire added with a laugh.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Heero and Relena celebrated a private wedding three months after she came clean to Heero. It was a simple wedding. It surprised Heero how basic it was. When asked why she wanted something so simple, Relena expressed that simplicity worked the best for her. So here they were, Relena was dressed in an unembellished, long and white gown. Heero was in a rented black tux. They exchanged their vows in front of at most twenty people, all consisting of close friends and family. Une and Duo committed the Priest who performed the ceremony to secrecy before he could find out whom he was marrying.

"Do you, Heero Yuy, take Relena Peacecraft-Dorlain to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for the rest of eternity?"

"Mission Accepted!" Heero said unwavering and moved in to kiss Relena. The priest pulled them apart whispering to Heero a "_not yet_." Relena found herself trying to stifle a snicker.

"Okay." The Priest continued giving Heero an evil look for the unconventional answer. "And do you, Relena Peacecraft-Dorlain, take Heero Yuy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for the rest of eternity?'

"What he said." Relena said pointing to Heero, earning herself a glare from the priest and a smile from Heero as he moved in again for another kiss. The Priest rolled his eyes and pulled them apart once again.

"With that said, is there any soul who does not wish to see these two bonded in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace?" The Priest asked of the congregation. Nobody said anything. Unbeknownst to anyone, several friends had taken it upon themselves to keep Zechs from speaking out. Une and Dorothy took each arm, Duo took his legs and Noin took his Lips!

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife!" The Priest announced. "You can kiss your bride now." He added to Heero and Heero didn't waste time.

The Reception like the wedding was simple and small. The wedded couple were associating with friends when Zechs came up to Relena and asked, "Could I have a word?"

"Sure," Relena said and turned to the man beside her, "Do you mind if I talk to my brother, Heero?"

"Go ahead." Heero said simply.

Zechs led her to the other side of the room

"Are you sure about all of this?" He asked

"Sure of what Milliardo?"

"Sure you're in love with Heero Yuy. I am meaning truly, madly and deeply."

"Yes." It didn't seem possible that such a simple little word could hold so much emotion and dedication behind it

"It seems your mind is made up and decision is unwavering. I believe that is time that I stop trying to protect you and leave that to your husband." Zechs said with an ironic smile.

"He has been protecting me for years, even when you refused to protect me."

"I am sorry Relena. I have been a terrible brother." Zechs said.

"We all make mistakes, and I forgive you."

"So your still…" Zechs questioned again.

"Yep. No change." Relena stated.

"Damn. Well I tried, farewell Relena." Zechs said as he skulked away.

When Relena rejoined her husband, Duo was rushing Hilde out of the room as she was doing labor breathing.

"What is going on?" Relena inquired.

"Hilde has gone into labor." Heero answered as he watched the two go.

"Can we go with them?"

"Only if you really want to." Heero answered.

"It won't bother our plans will it?"

"No. Come on then." Heero said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a run.

The hospital staff was very shocked to see the elusive Relena Dorlian-Yuy show up for a birth of a friend's baby, and even more surprised to see her with her Gundam Pilot husband in tow. Oddly enough all the Gundam Pilots showed up in tuxes for this event which made them stick out like a sore thumb amongst all the scrub-clad nurses and doctors. But the funniest thing that made the situation more hilarious was the fact that Duo fainted. The Staff would forever joke about the Gundam Pilot who could stand up against unparalleled odds passed out in the delivery room. It also became a joke among the Gundam Pilots. When all was said and done, Hilde gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with a tuft of thick dark hair already on her head. They named her Hailey Wynn Maxwell

"O'Jousan, Do you want to hold her?" Duo asked Relena who was sitting in the waiting room next to the discarded jackets of her friends.

"If it's not any trouble." She said as she gave a timid smile. Duo handed the child to her.

"Be careful to support her head." Duo said as he sat down.

"She's so tiny." Relena commented.

"Yeah," Duo said, "Is it hard to imagine that we all start out this way."

Relena nodded.

"Well, I can't believe that I am a father. Woo hoo." Duo said as he leapt from his seat and started dancing for joy.

The baby started to cry.

"Oops." Apologized Duo, "I made too much racket, I take her off your hands. She may be a little hungry as well. See ya." And he walked off with the baby.

Heero walked up and took the same seat that Duo had just vacated.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked quietly.

Relena nodded, "Does this mean that every thing is set?"

"Just one more thing." He stood up and took a small envelope out of his pocket and slipped it inside the inside pocket of Une's discarded Preventers jacket.

"Let's go." Said as helped her up.

"Hnn…" She responded with a serene smile as they disappeared.

"Hey has anyone seen Heero and Relena?" Quatre asked as the group left the Hospital.

"Come to think of it, No." Sally Po answered.

At the rear of the group, Une felt something in the inside pocket of her jacket that she never kept anything in. She pulled out the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Une,_

_Oops, we've gone and disappeared again. But don't worry, we'll return in times of need._

_Signed, Mr. & Mrs. Yuy_

_P.S. Don't tell anyone else._

The simple note written in Relena's handwriting seemed so absurd and yet comforting at the same time. But Une couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. Yet the note was unsurprising considering the free-spirit nature of the two newlyweds.

Relena's recently found simplicity suited her well and showed all that she was truly happy without all the complications of money, power and notoriety. Looking at the big picture, all the world needed of Relena was help getting back on its feet and now that Relena had achieved that, she was no longer needed in a diplomatic sense.

"_Good luck you two."_ She thought as her adopted daughter, Mariemaia, pulled her along home.

_**The End**_

Author's thanks: A thanks to everyone who read this story and taking the time to review. If you have any questions now that the story is over don't be afraid to put your questions in your reviews and I'll find a way to get you an answer.

Farewell, tojot


End file.
